


You can't save him

by Anhali



Series: Demon!Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Español | Spanish, M/M, Nightmares, Possession, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhali/pseuds/Anhali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo Uno

Todos permanecen en silencio. Intentando asimilar lo que ha sucedido a su manera. Stiles no sabe qué sentir, o cómo sentirse. Después de todo, él no había tratado tantas veces con Boyd y Erica como para encariñarse con ellos al 100%. Y sin embargo sentía una espinilla en el pecho. Un sentimiento escondido: culpabilidad. Porque podría haberlos salvado, avisando a los demás que estaban siendo torturados a muerte y sin embargo no hizo nada, porque no podía hacer nada. Podría haberlos salvado en ese momento, pero ahora están muertos y es su culpa. Porque él es débil y siempre lo será.  
Stiles no sabe cuanto tiempo pasan en el bosque. La manada, o más bien lo que queda de ella, se ha reunido para guardar un minuto de silencio por Boyd y Erica. Se encuentran cerca de lo que fue la antigua mansión de los Hale.  
Scott está a su lado, mientras que a un par de metros se encuentran Isaac, Peter y Derek. Stiles mira a Isaac, quien parece no importarle que le vean en ese estado indefenso, pero Stiles lo comprende, él conocía a Boyd y a Erica mucho mejor. Luego mira a Peter, quien aunque no parece tan afectado como Isaac, si llega a ver cierta pena por lo sucedido en sus ojos.Stiles titubea un poco antes de mirar a Derek, pero no le sorprende mucho lo que ve.  
Su cuerpo está totalmente tenso y en alerta, y en su rostro lleva puesta una máscara que es incapaz de leer. Aunque Stiles no necesita ver su rostro para saber que también está sufriendo. Lo puede ver por dentro, porque aquello no es más que una coraza para protegerse de las monstruosidades del mundo. Y Stiles se pregunta cómo Derek puede seguir aún en pie. Perder a su familia, a su hermana y luego a sus dos betas. Stiles simplemente no puede imaginar lo que es aquello. Si tras perder a su madre, todo empeoró, no puede imaginar lo que sería perder a todos. Simplemente se volvería loco. Y ahí está Derek frente a él. Sin derrumbarse cuando la vida no hacía mas que darle golpes bajos una y otra vez.  
Una leve sacudida le devuelve al presente. Se encuentra con la mirada de su amigo.  
-Stiles-le llama Scott con suavidad-, debemos irnos-Stiles se da cuenta que se han quedado a solas. Tanto Isaac, como Peter y Derek se han marchado ya, dejándoles a ellos dos. Stiles respira profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos.  
-Debí de haberles ayudado-Musita en voz baja, pero sabe perfectamente que su amigo le ha oído. Segundos después siente la mano de Scott en su hombro y aquello le hace abrir los ojos para mirarle.  
-No es tu culpa-Le dice Scott con firmeza- Tú no los mataste, fue Gerard-Stiles hace una mueca, porque se le forma un nudo en el estómago.  
-Los deje ahí-susurra- Los abandoné a su suerte-Stiles se llevo las manos al rostro sintiendo de nuevo como la espinilla se transformaba en una daga se clavaba en su pecho aún más fuerte.  
-No podrías haber hecho nada-Le asegura Scott en ese tono que siempre usaba su amigo para consolar a los demás.-Venga, vámonos antes de que oscurezca-Y se alejan sin decir nada más. 

 

4 meses después

Stiles se encuentra en el salón de su casa, viendo sin muchas ganas la televisión, cuando llaman a la puerta. Se queda un instante inmóvil, intentando decidirse si abrir o no, cuando vuelven a llamar a la puerta, pero no se mueve.  
Baja el volumen de la televisión y se acerca a la puerta intentando no hacer ruido.  
-Stiles, puedo oír tu corazón-La voz de Scott a través de la puerta es lo que hace que le invada la ansiedad rápidamente. Hace semanas que no le ve y no es precisamente por falta de tiempo, puesto que aún están en verano. No le ha visto por él, por Stiles, quien no ha tenido la ganas de verle, a él o a cualquier otra persona.-Stiles, sé que estás ahí. Abre-le pide Scott. Stiles cierra los ojos un momento y apoya su frente en la puerta. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Por qué había venido, además?¿Habría ocurrido algo? Le reclamaría haberle dejado de lado todo este tiempo-Stiles-vuelve a decir Scott solo que ahora su tono es más suplicante-Por favor-Stiles suspira y abre los ojos antes de abrir.  
Se encuentra cara a cara con Scott McCall.  
-Hey- Le dice Stiles mostrando su sonrisa más falsa- ¿Qué hay, tío?-Scott le mira, sorprendido de que le haya abierto, pero seguidamente le sonríe.  
-Nada nuevo. Pasaba por aquí y decidí hacerte una visita-Se apoya en el marco de la puerta.- Y bueno, ¿qué tal? No hemos hablado mucho últimamente-Le dice intentando no usar un tono de reproche, pero Stiles lo capta. Se siente dolido. Y él no tiene excusas.  
-Lo sé- Contesta Stiles bajando el tono de voz. Se quedan en silencio. Un silencio incómodo por parte de Stiles.  
-Ehhh….bueno, te apetece ir a jugar a los bolos y después a comer pizza. He quedado con Isaac después del trabajo y…-Scott deja la frase sin terminar mirando fijamente a Stiles. Éste último se tensa al oír el nombre de Isaac y Scott se ha dado cuenta.- ¿Ocurre algo?-Stiles reacciona sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-¿Qué? No, no, nada. Solo que no creo que vaya a poder ir. Tengo que hacer la compra en el supermercado-miente y ambos se dan cuenta. Scott le mira dolido, esta vez sin disimular, y se cruza de brazos.  
-Stiles, sé que me has estado evitando. No solo a mi, sino a todos. Tú padre habló con mi madre y está preocupado. Hasta Lydia está preocupada-Stiles no sabe qué decir. Era verdad que Lydia y él se habían acercado más, en comparación con todos los años que ella había pasado ignorándole. Pero aún así, sabe que su amigo no miente, pues había recibido algún que otro mensaje de ella, aunque Stiles no se había molestado en contestarlos.  
Stiles traga saliva, sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada de Scott.  
-No hay nada de que preocuparse. Estoy bien-vuelve a mentir. Mal. Y se supone que es el rey de las mentiras.  
-Venga, tío, sal con nosotros-le insiste.-Será divertido.  
-Realmente no me apetece. Y como te dije, tengo que ir a hacer la compra-Stiles le duele rechazar así a Scott y la culpa le vuelve a invadir por ser un mal amigo. Otra carga más a la espalda.  
-Por favor- Insiste Scott. Stiles aprieta los labios.  
-Lo siento-contesta con dureza- Será mejor que te vayas-le ordena con voz neutra esta vez. El chico mira como Scott se aleja cabizbajo y cuando ve que está lo suficientemente lejos, cierra la puerta. Se recarga contra la misma y se desliza hacia el suelo.  
Stiles no sabe cómo cambiaron las cosas tan rápidamente. Pero lo hicieron tras lo sucedido con Erica y Boyd. Él no volvió a ser el mismo chico. Se apartó del mundo. Por miedo a convertirse en un Derek Hale. Miedo a perder a aquellos a los que amaba y no poder a hacer nada por evitarlo. Porque Stiles no es tan fuerte como los demás piensan. Así que cortó el contacto con todos. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Danny…Todos. Y se refugió en su propio mundo lleno de dolor, desesperación y culpabilidad.  
No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa ahí, apoyado contra la puerta, perdido entre sus pensamientos hasta que siente algo que vibra en su bolsillo. Un mensaje de Scott.  
Seguimos aquí, por si aún no te has decidido.  
Stiles lee y relee el mensaje, preguntándose como Scott puede seguir considerándole su amigo después de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar durante el verano.  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levanta y corre hasta su habitación. Se pone encima lo primero que pilla a mano y baja rápidamente de nuevo al piso de abajo. Le escribe una nota a su padre para que no se preocupe y le dice que ha salido con Scott.  
Stiles agarra las llaves de su auto y sale de casa después de cerrar la puerta.  
No ha conducido en todo ese tiempo y la sensación de estar de nuevo en su precioso Jeep es extraño y a la vez reconfortante. Sin embargo, al no haberlo utilizado por una buena temporada, debe echarle gasolina. Así que va a la gasolinera de siempre. Pone la radio y tamborilea sus dedos contra el volante al ritmo de la música. La verdad es que se siente bien, más que bien, mucho mejor de lo que había estado en tanto tiempo.  
Apenas tarda quince minutos cuando llega a la gasolinera.  
Se baja del coche y tranquilamente le echa gasolina. Cuando el tanque está lo bastante lleno, va a pagar.  
Stiles no se da cuenta, hasta que entra, de lo silencioso que está todo. Y que, aunque hay coches fuera, no ve a nadie.  
Frunce el ceño, confundido, y su instinto le dice que algo va mal.  
-¿Hola?-pregunta en voz alta al no ver nadie. Todo está completamente en silencio. La parte curiosa de Stiles despierta después de un largo letargo. Decide investigar un poco, dirigiéndose a la trastienda.-¿Hay alguien? -vuelve a decir de nuevo. Silencio. No hay nadie. Ni encargado, ni clientes.  
Y entonces lo oye, un ruido que proviene de los baños.  
Stiles respira profundamente, intentando no dejarse llevar por la intensidad que siente. "Debería haber traído el bate", piensa para relajarse un poco y seguir caminando hacia el baño. El ruido provenía del servicio de los caballeros  
Stiles abre la puerta despacio, mientras siente como su corazón late cada vez más rápido por culpa de la ansiedad.  
-Hola…?-Su voz se desvanece al ver aquella escena que se encuentra frente a él.  
El cuerpo de dos hombres totalmente mutilados, asesinados con algo contundente y abiertos de entrañas para arriba. Stiles siente como la comida le sube por la garganta e intenta aguantar las arcadas. No sabe porque le afecta tanto, debido a los numerosos informes que ha visto de su padre y con ellas las fotos de las escenas del crimen. Pero este es diferente. No sabe porqué, pero así lo siente.  
Intenta respirar pero le falta el aire. Se siente mareado, quizás debido a que hay sangre por todas, pero sabe que tiene que llamar a su padre y a Scott.  
-Vaya, vaya-dice una voz a su espalda. Una voz que le produce un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. El corazón de Stiles deja de latir por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta. Y encontrarse con unos ojos totalmente negros y llenos muerte.-Creo que te has equivocado de momento y de lugar, chico-El hombre sonríe, mostrando una dentadura totalmente blanca. Sin embargo su ropa está totalmente cubierta de sangre.  
Da un paso hacia Stiles y éste retrocede. El hombre ríe, una risa totalmente inhumana.  
Lo siguiente que Stiles recuerda es ser lanzado contra el suelo y estar justo entre los cadáveres de los dos hombres muertes. Stiles siente el terror en sus venas. Sabe que va a morir y se arrepiente de todo lo que ha hecho y de lo que no. De no haber sido un buen amigo, o un buen hijo. Le pide mentalmente perdón a su madre por haberle fallado, a su padre, a Scott y cierra los ojos, esperando su hora de morir.  
-Eres realmente adorable-Le dice la voz del hombre prácticamente en su cara. Stiles puede sentir su inmunda respiración. Contiene las arcadas cuando el hombre le acaricia una mejilla y aprieta los ojos con fuerza. -Mmm, puedo sentirlo. Tanto dolor, tanto miedo-Sin previo aviso, el hombre agarra el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos sangrientas, clavando sus uñas en su piel a la vez, y le susurra al oído- Tranquilo, chico, no sentirás nada-Después, todo se vuelve oscuro.


	2. Capitulo Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.

Stiles oye voces, pero suenan tan distorsionadas que le es incapaz de reconocerlas. Quiere abrir los ojos, pero los párpados se niegan a obedecer. Al igual que todo su cuerpo.  
Stiles intenta recordar qué ha ocurrido, o donde está, pero su mente está totalmente en blanco.  
-Stiles, hijo, despierta-Stiles oye la voz de su padre con perfecta claridad. Se relaja relativamente porque sabe que su padre está cerca y se aferra a eso.  
Vuelve a intentar abrir los ojos y esta vez lo consigue. Tiene que parpadear cuando la luz le da de lleno a los ojos. Cuando por fin logra acostumbrarse a la luz, se encuentra con la mirada de su padre.  
-¿Papá?-susurra Stiles y siente la garganta irritada, seca. Su padre no dice nada. Se limita a acercarse a su hijo y abrazarle como si no existiera un mañana. Stiles no sabe como reaccionar por unos instantes antes de correponderle a su padre.  
-Gracias a Dios, Stiles-le dice su padre aún sin soltarle-Pensé que nunca despertarías. Creí…-la voz del padre de Stiles se desvanece. Stiles frunce el ceño y se aparta de su padre para mirarle.  
-¿Qué…qué ha pasado?-Hasta ese instante Stiles se da cuenta de que se encuentra en una habitación blanca. En un hospital.  
Siente un repentino nudo en el estómago, pues nunca ha sido un gran fan de los hospitales.  
-Has estado inconsciente tres días-le contesta su padre con el semblante serio.  
Stiles alza las cejas, totalmente sorprendido. ¿Tres días?  
-¿Qué me ha pasado?-Pregunta Stiles y por el semblante pálido que ve en su padre, sabe que no le va a gustar la respuesta. El nudo en el estómago se vuelve peor.  
-Recibimos un aviso-empieza a decir su padre en tono lúgubre-Alguien había asesinado brutalmente a dos hombres-Stiles traga saliva y aparta la vista hacia la ventana.  
Fuera era un día gris. El cielo amenazaba con una tormenta. Igual que la emociones que Stiles empezaba a sentir, que amenazaban con explotar en su interior.  
Los recuerdos llegan a él como bombas de relojería. Stiles recuerda la sangre, los cuerpos destripados, el miedo. El sentimiento de saber que iba a morir. A unos ojos negros y una risa totalmente llena de maldad.  
-¿Qué ocurrió?-Pregunta Stiles intentando controlarse, pero sin mirar a su padre.  
-Había otro cuerpo. El de un joven. Estaba inconsciente-Stiles mira a su padre, quien mira a Stiles como si no pudiera creer que aún estuviera vivo.  
-¿Qué pasa con el otro hombre, el asesino?¿Escapó?- La última pregunta es la que más teme Stiles. Porque si aquel monstruo estaba por ahí en alguna parte, cerca de Beacon Hills, habrían muchos más cadáveres.  
-No, no escapó-Stiles se queda en silencio, asimilando la noticia. Una parte de él se siente aliviada.  
-¿Le habéis capturado?-Pregunta lentamente. Su cuerpo se eriza y siente como un escalofrío le recorre la columna.  
-No, se suicidó-Stiles se queda en silencio de nuevo, confundido. Aquello no tenía sentido. No, no, aquello, que Stiles estuviera en esa habitación con su padre no tenía sentido. Él mismo recuerda ser lanzado al suelo, preparado para morir. Aquel hombre no podría haberse suicidado, por lo menos no sin antes haber matado a Stiles.  
-¿Por qué estoy vivo?-Murmura Stiles para sí mismo, pero su padre le oye de todos modos.  
-¡No digas eso!-Su padre se pone furioso. Agarra a Stiles por los hombros y le sacude-¡No vuelva a decir eso nunca!-Stiles sabe que ha cometido el error de decir aquello en voz alta e intenta remediarlo.  
-No quería decir eso, papá. Simplemente me preguntaba por qué sigo vivo. Respirando, ya sabes-Dice para calmar a su padre, quien le suelta. Stiles empieza a tantearse solo para asegurarse de que no le falta ningún miembro del cuerpo.  
-Estás vivo, eso es lo que importa-Dice firmemente el Sheriff.  
Stiles hace una mueca.  
-Es que no tiene sentido y lo sabes. Quiero decir-Stiles busca las palabras más adecuadas para expresarse, ya que no quiere volver a enfurecer a su padre-Aquel hombre mató a dos hombres a lo Hannibal Lecter. ¡Y aquí estoy yo!-Se señala a sí mismo-Sigo de una pieza. Quiero saber por qué-El Sheriff mira a su hijo fijamente y Stiles sabe que él mismo se ha estado haciendo las mismas preguntas. ¿Por qué Stiles está vivo?  
-Da igual-dice finalmente el Sheriff sacudiendo la cabeza para olvidar todo aquel horror. Su hijo está vivo y es lo único que le importa.- Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento. Voy a llamar a un médico-El Sheriff empieza a dirigirse hacia a la puerta. Y Stiles se siente frustrado al no tener ninguna respuesta. 

El resto de la mañana a Stiles le hacen varias pruebas solo para asegurarse de que todo está bien. Y sí los resultados están correctos y en orden, podría irse la mañana siguiente a su casa. Nadie menciona o le dice nada sobre lo sucedido. Ni siquiera las enfermeras. Pero Stiles puede notar las miradas penetrantes. Oye los susurros a sus espaldas cuando regresa a su habitación. Stiles odia los hospitales. No solo porque le recuerdan a su madre y aquella noche, también porque se siente impotente, limitado y siendo como es él, no le da mucha gracia. 

Es mediodía cuando Stiles entra en el baño para lavarse las manos después de comer y se mira al espejo detenidamente.  
Su reflejo le devuelve la mirada, carente de emoción.  
No tiene ningún rasguño, herida o más que indicara que había sufrido un ataque. Más bien parecería que no había dormido bien debido a las ojeras, pero aquello tampoco tenía sentido puesto que había estado inconsciente durante tres días.  
Stiles suspira profundamente, pasándose los dedos entre el pelo que le ha crecido más de la cuenta. "Quizás debería cortármelo", piensa antes de que alguien llame a la puerta.  
-¿Se puede?-Aquella voz hace que Stiles regrese al presente. Sale del baño y se encuentra con Scott cara a cara. Scott le sonríe y Stiles le corresponde antes de que su amigo se abalance sobre él y le abrace.  
No sabe cuanto tiempo permanecen así, pero no es incómodo. Stiles es el primero en hablar cuando se retiran del abrazo.  
-Espero que me hayáis guardado un trozo de pizza, ¿eh?-Bromea Stiles, pero al ver que el rostro de Scott se transforma, se arrepiente.  
-Stiles…Lo siento, no debería haberte presionado para que vinieras. Si nunca hubiera ido a tu casa aquella tarde, tú nunca….-Stiles interrumpe a su amigo sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-Scott, no eres responsable de nada-le asegura Stiles colocando una mano sobre su hombros cuando su amigo baja la cabeza.- Yo decidí ir-"Fue culpa mía", piensa Stiles. "Si yo no hubiera estado evitándoles durante todo este tiempo, no habría sucedido nada."-Además, quizás no sea un hombre lobo con poderes de supercuración, pero soy muy difícil de matar por si no te has dado cuenta-Stiles golpea el hombro de Scott, bromeando, y éste sonríe levemente.  
-Tienes un aspecto horrible-comenta Scott cambiando de tema, de momento.  
Stiles se encoge de hombros y se dirige hacia la cama seguido de su amigo.  
-He estado mejor-comenta sentándose y dándole lugar a Scott frente a él-Pero no puedes negar que las batas de hospital realzan mi figura.¿Crees que dejarán que me la lleve a casa?-Scott se ríe y se relaja al ver que poco a poco su amigo vuelve a ser el de siempre.  
-Como si tu necesitaras preguntar-replica Scott.- Simplemente te la llevarías-Stiles sonríe.  
-Tienes razón. ¿Qué tal tu trabajo en la veterinaria?¿Muchos animalitos a los que salvar?-Su amigo se encoge de hombros.  
-Me va bien. Deaton me enseña de todo y utilizo mis poderes para sanar a los animales que lo necesitan. Isaac también ha empezado a trabajar ahí. Te manda saludos y que lamentaba no poder venir-Stiles aprieta levemente los labios.  
-Dile que se lo agradezco-Se quedan en silencio durante varios minutos.  
Stiles tiene una pregunta en mente y necesita que Scott la responda.  
-¿Has…has visto a Derek?-Scott frunce el ceño, sorprendido que Stiles pregunte sobre él.  
-Ehhh, Derek se marchó del pueblo junto con Peter-contesta Scott mirando el rostro de Stiles. Pero Stiles finge bien y no muestra ninguna emoción.  
-Ah-contesta secamente.  
-Se marchó justo después de lo de…-Stiles asiente, sabiendo a qué se refiere.-Desde entonces Isaac vive conmigo y no hemos vuelto a saber de él-Stiles asiente de nuevo. Y siente una punzada en el pecho. ¿Decepción?¿Desilusión? No sabe por qué, pero aquello le duele. ¿Por qué le duele que Derek Hale se haya marchado? Es decir, sí, se habían salvado mutuamente un par de veces, sobre todo con lo sucedido con Jackson/Kanima/Mutante Asesino a Tiempo Completo. Pero por lo demás, Derek no soportaba a Stiles, le odiaba por haberle culpado de asesinato y demás. Y Stiles, dios, había veces en las que deseaba estrangular a aquel hombre lobo con sus propias manos por ser tan arrogante e increíblemente estúpido. ¿Por qué sentía un malestar en el pecho entonces?  
-Stiles-le llama Scott, preocupado al ver que Stiles se ha sumido en sus propios pensamientos-¿Estás bien?-Stiles le mira sin decir nada. Asiente.  
-Lo siento, Scott-Su amigo le mira, sin entender a qué se refiere-Haber sido un mal amigo contigo.  
-Stiles…  
-No, déjame hablar. Por favor-Scott le mira antes de asentir. Ya iba siendo hora de ser sincero con su mejor amigo- He sido un mal amigo y nunca podré perdonármelo. Te he fallado, alejándome de ti. Sí, tenías razón, te he estado evitando. Estos últimos meses, he…-Stiles se calla un instante antes de continuar- Pensé en lo de Erica y Boyd. En Derek. Me alejé porque no quiero acabar como él.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Solo-murmura Stiles bajando la voz mientras baja la mirada- Pensé que si dejaba de hablarte y me hacía a un lado, no era necesario que te preocuparas de mi y así correrías menos riesgo a que te hicieran daño. Así no tendrías que estar al pendiente de mi. Yo no sería tu punto débil.  
-Creo que se han equivocado y que de verdad te pasa algo, porque eres más idiota de lo que estabas-Contesta Scott molesto, haciendo que Stiles levante la cabeza para mirarle.  
-¿Qué?  
-Stiles, de verdad no sé cómo se te ha podido entrar eso a la cabeza. Escucha-dice antes de que su amigo le interrumpa-, eres mi mejor amigo. Por supuesto que siempre me preocuparé por ti. Como te dije entonces, tú no fuiste responsable de lo de Erica y Boyd. Y sobre todo no eres un punto débil, créeme, eres lo único realmente normal que hay en mi vida aparte de mi madre. Y nunca serás como Derek Hale-Stiles se siente mucho mejor después de haber sacado todo lo que tenía adentro. Se siente aliviado y ligero después de haber descargado toda esa carga de encima y saber que su amigo seguía considerándole como tal, le tranquilizaba aún más.  
Scott se queda durante el resto de la tarde, hablando de cosas vagas, hasta que una de las enfermeras le dice que se han acabado las horas de las visitas. Su amigo le promete ir a visitarle a su casa al día siguiente después del trabajo, comprometéndose a traer una caja de donuts. Su padre también pasa rápidamente a despedirse, ya que ahora que su hijo está despierto se siente lo suficientemente seguro como para ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa y dormir un par de horas. 

Stiles se remueve inquieto sobre la cama. No puede dormir. Su mente es todo un caos. Hay tantos pensamientos que es incapaz de centrarse en sólo uno.  
Incómodo por el repentino calor que siente, se levanta de la cama y decide abrir la ventana para dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco. Pero aquello no es suficiente. El calor que siente se vuelve cada vez más asfixiante.  
Entra al baño y se refresca la cara con agua fría, deseando que alivie la extraña sensación que siente. Stiles apoya la frente en el frío lavabo y respira profundamente. Intenta controlar su respiración. Los segundos pasan lentamente hasta convertirse en minutos, y éstos en horas. Stiles todavía sigue en el baño. De repente es como si su cuerpo pesara más de la cuenta y sus piernas no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerle. Nota un sabor metálico, amargo, en la boca. Levanta la cabeza y escupe. Es sangre. Stiles se mira en el espejo y y ve que el labio inferior le está sangrando. Se limpia con la mano, pero el sabor metálico sigue ahí. Escupe de nuevo y sale más sangre. Ésta vez abre la boca pero no puede ver nada debido a la sangre. Entonces cae una una gota de sangre sobre la bata.  
Stiles se da cuenta de que está sangrando en la nariz. Agarra papel para evitar que salga más sangre, pero cada vez esta saliendo más. El corazón de Stiles empieza a latir más rápido. Stiles tose fuerte y la sangre se esparce por todo el lavabo, manchando incluso el espejo. Empieza a toser más fuerte, y más sangre sale aún. De repente siente un agudo dolor en el estómago, como si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo. Ahoga un gemido y cae al suelo. Escupe más sangre. Pide ayuda, pero la sangre brota de su garganta, impidiendo que salga cualquier ruido. Las lágrimas se caen por sus mejillas, mientras no para de escupir sangre. Su cuerpo va perdiendo energía, sus párpados se cansan, su corazón late cada vez más lento hasta que ya solo hay silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no he podido resistirme y he publicado el capitulo que iba a ser para mañana. Mea culpa! Estoy intentando no aburrir con tanto detalle y no irme por las ramas. Tengo claro que debo mejorar, pero, así es la vida. De nuevo, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. Y gracias también a los comentarios anteriores, mentiría si dijera que no me alegraron el día y me animaron a seguir.


	3. Capitulo Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.

Stiles se despierta de golpe, abriendo la boca para agarrar bocanadas de aire. Su respiración es agitada, al igual que su pulso.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-Stiles mira a Lydia, todavía desconcertado, pero no le dice nada. Se examina y se da cuenta de que no tiene ningún rastro de sangre.-Stiles-le llama la chica. Su respiración aún no se relaja.  
Cierra los ojos por un momento, intentando tranquilizarse.  
-¿Lydia? ¿Qué ha pasado?-La joven deja la revista que tiene en las manos y se acerca a la cama de Stiles.  
-Estabas durmiendo-contesta como si no fuera lo más obvio.  
Stiles frunce el ceño.  
-Quiero decir, en el baño, la sangre-Ahora es el turno de Lydia fruncir el ceño.  
-¿De qué estás hablando, Stiles?  
-Anoche tenía mucho calor, fui al baño para refrescarme cuando de repente empecé a escupir sangre. Supongo que me desmayé-Le explica el chico aún recordando la horrorosa sensación que sintió.  
-Stiles has estado durmiendo todo el tiempo. Tal vez fue una pesadilla-comenta Lydia mirándolo con preocupación. Stiles no dice nada e intenta pensar con claridad. "¿Pesadilla?", piensa. "¿Todo había sido una pesadilla?".  
-¿Dónde está mi padre?-pregunta Stiles todavía nervioso.  
-Ha ido a por algo de desayunar. Acaba de irse-La chica le sonríe y se sienta en el borde de la cama. -¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunta a Stiles con suavidad.  
-He estado mejor-contesta el chico encogiéndose de hombros, tenso-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta intentando no parecer brusco.  
-Dado que no te has molestado en contestar a mis mensaje durante todo el verano, decidí venir a darte una visita tras saber lo de…la gasolinera-murmura mirando fijamente a Stiles, quien no puede evitar que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda.  
-Gracias-contesta y sin poder evitarlo agarra la mano de Lydia, aunque ésta no lo rechaza.-Me alegro de que hayas venido-Lydia le sonríe de nuevo y Stiles se siente afortunado.Lydia Martin está con él, agarrando su mano y sonriéndole. Algo que en miles de años nunca hubiera imaginado.  
-Tú estuviste ahí cuando sucedió, bueno, aquello con Peter Hale. Es lo menos que puedo hacer-contesta después de varios segundos en silencio.  
-¿Y qué tal con Jackson?-Ahí es cuando la cara de Lydia se transforma. Su sonrisa desaparece y sus ojos se vuelven tristes.  
La chica suelta lentamente la mano de Stiles y empieza a jugar con las sábanas.  
-Jackson se fue a Londres con su padre-Stiles no sabe que decir. Hace tres años, el Stiles de atrás habría dado botes de felicidad porque su plan de conquistar a Lydia Martin tal vez tendría más éxito sin la presencia de Jackson, pero el Stiles de ahora, el que había llegado a conocer realmente más y mucho mejor a Lydia, sabía que aquella relación no tendría futuro. Ambos se merecían algo mejor y Stiles apreciaba la amistad de la chica.  
-Vaya-comenta Stiles después de estar en silencio. Lydia sonríe tristemente sin mirarle.  
-Lo sé-Lydia se encoge de hombros-Pero, bueno, hay más peces en el mar que valen la pena.  
-Supongo-contesta Stiles.-¿Y estás bien?-Lydia asiente antes de levantar la mirada.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Como te encuentras, realmente?-Le pregunta la chica chica refiriéndose al incidente.  
Stiles cierra los ojos y suspira antes de volver a abrirlos y mirarla.  
-Creí que iba a morir-dice Stiles en voz baja-Sabía que iba a morir-Se lleva una mano al rostro y su mente recrea la escena de la gasolinera-No sabría describirte aquello.  
-No tienes que hablar de esto si no quieres-Comenta Lydia acariciando su brazo y Stiles la mira, agradeciendo el gesto.  
Lydia le abraza y Stiles no puede rechazarla.  
Permanecen así durante varios minutos en silencio hasta que su padre llama a la puerta.  
-¿Interrumpo?-Lydia se separa de Stiles y mira al Sheriff.  
-No-contesta levantándose de la cama para agarrar su bolso-Ya me iba de todas formas-Se gira a Stiles para abrazarle rápidamente de nuevo-Llámame si quieres hablar-le susurra al oído. Lydia se despide del Sheriff antes de desaparecer por la puerta.  
-Así que Lydia Martin ha venido a visitarte-Comenta su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Sólo somos amigos-replica Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y aunque se le hace extraño pensar en la única chica a la que ha amado durante años como una amiga, no le molesta.

Stiles recibe el alta alrededor del mediodía. Tras recibir los resultados, positivos por supuesto, el médico le aconseja a Stiles no hacer nada que le suponga un gran esfuerzo físico. A parte de eso, le da permiso de regresar a casa.  
Lo primero que hace nada más llegar a su casa es ducharse, porque no ha tenido la oportunidad de quitarse la sensación de suciedad que siente encima. Una vez limpio, decide ordenar su habitación hasta que vuelve a ser un lugar más o menos habitable.  
Su padre se encuentra en el piso de abajo, viendo la televisión en el salón.  
Aprovechando que su padre está abajo, Stiles enciende su portátil y se sienta en la cama. Va a hacer lo que mejor se le da. Buscar información; buscar respuestas.  
Busca en el periódico local, pero apenas halla información. Solo informa que un hombre atracó una gasolinera, asesinó a dos hombres antes de suicidarse. Nada más. No hay nombres, no hay pistas de porqué lo hizo. Nada.  
Stiles cae en la cuenta de que no han escrito su nombre, ni aparece. Y no sabe cómo sentirse al respeto.  
Haciendo una mueca, cierra el portátil y sale de su habitación. Baja al piso de abajo, dirigiéndose al salón en silencio. Ve a su padre dormir plácidamente en el sofá.  
Sabiendo que tal vez no habrá otra oportunidad, Stiles sube de nuevo al piso de arriba pero esta vez a la habitación de su padre.  
Abre la puerta intentando que ésta no haga mucho ruido y la cierra tras de sí. A Stiles no le gusta entrar a la habitación de su padre, simplemente porque huele a su madre. A velas aromatizadas con olor a vainilla y canela. Pero necesita respuestas, por lo que decide ignorar la punzada que siente en el pecho. Se acerca al escritorio que su padre utiliza para trabajar cuando está en algún caso. Hay varios informes, por lo que rebusca con cuidado para no delatarse. Tarda diez minutos hasta dar con el informe correcto y sale de la habitación hasta correr hacia el baño y encerrarse ahí.  
Se sienta en el suelo con el archivo entre sus piernas y respira profundamente. "Venga, Stiles", se anima el chico. "No puede ser tan malo".  
Stiles agarra aire y abre el informe.  
Lo primero que ve son las fotos. Stiles siente arcadas, pero aguanta. La sangre es lo que más destaca, eso sin hablar los hombres desmembrados que aparecen.  
Simon Hambert y Patrick McCooper. Así se llaman las víctimas masculinas. Stiles para a la mirada a la foto en la cual aparece la foto del asesino. Su cuerpo se estremece mientras recuerda su mirada, su aliento sobre su cara. "Tranquilo, chico, no sentirás nada" Stiles cierra los ojos e intenta respirar con normalidad.  
Deja las fotos de lado y lee el informe.

Jason Hambert, 36 años. Casado con Felicia Hambert desde hacía 14 años. Dos hijos de 6 y 10 años respectivamente.  
El cuerpo de Felicia Hambert fue descubierto el lunes por la mañana junto con el de sus dos hijos pequeños. La hermana del señor Hambert fue la que avisó a la policía, pues ese mismo día había sido atacada por su hermano, quien huyó antes de que llegaran los oficiales.  
Jason Hambert es responsable del asesinato de Simon Wells, de 29 años, y de Patrick McCooper, de 56. Y del intento de asesinato de…

Stiles deja de leer y frunce el ceño. Aquello era todavía más confuso. No tenía pies ni cabeza. ¿Por qué asesinaría Jason Hambert a su familia?¿Y qué le trajo a Beacon Hills? ¿Por qué se suicidó, sin asegurarse antes de matar a Stiles antes?  
Sigue leyendo, dejando de lado las partes menos importantes.

Según varias personas que conocían personalmente al sujeto, Hambert había estado comportándose de manera extraña.  
En las últimas semanas se había mostrado arisco y antisocial, llegando incluso a ser agresivo. Podría ser debido al estrés del trabajo, o por las discusiones que últimamente mantenía con su esposa, según los vecinos.

"¿Estrés?", se pregunta Stiles mientras siente que la cabeza le va a estallar con toda esa información. Por un momento, el cuerpo de Stiles se marea y tiene que respirar profundamente para no tener un aneurisma.  
Deja de lado el informe y se levanta para lavarse la cara. Intenta pensar con claridad una vez que se refresca. Aquello no le gustaba, eso es lo primero. Su instinto le decía que era mucho más de lo que los demás pensaban. Él había mirado a Jason Hambert a los ojos y podría asegurar que aquel hombre no tenía nada de humano. Y que ese monstruo le dejara vivir era lo que más incomodaba a Stiles. ¿Por qué?  
Antes de poder pensar en cualquier otra cosa, Stiles oye sonar el timbre de abajo. Agarra el informe rápidamente antes de dirigirse a su habitación y esconderlo en el fondo de su armario.  
Baja las escaleras de dos en dos. Mira de reojo y ve a su padre que sigue durmiendo en el salón, antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrir.  
Como su mejor amigo le prometió, Scott aparece después del trabajo con una caja de donuts bajo el brazo.  
-¡Hey!-le saluda alegremente, pero Stiles le hace un gesto para que baje la voz.  
-Mi padre está durmiendo en el salón-le dice una vez que su amigo entra y cierra la puerta.  
Scott mira a su amigo y frunce el ceño.  
-Te noto alterado-comenta alzando ceja sin dejar de mira a Stiles.  
-He encontrado algo-replica mientras se dirigen a su habitación. -¿Isaac?-pregunta cuando suben las escaleras.  
-Sigue trabajando en la veterinaria. Te manda saludos-Stiles cierra la puerta de la habitación una vez que entran y coge el informe del armario.  
-Ten-dice lanzándoselo con cuidado a su amigo, que está sentado sobre su cama. Scott frunce el ceño antes de abrirlo y empieza a leer lo en silencio. Stiles observa el rostro de su amigo, captando cada una de sus expresiones.  
-¿Qué es esto?-Después de un rato.  
-Creo que sabes lo que es-contesta Stiles poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-Si, pero, ¿qué haces con él?-Pregunta Scott dejando el informe sobre la cama. Stiles se apoya sobre su escritorio.  
-Lo he cogido de la habitación de mi padre- Contesta Stiles sin sentir ningún remordimiento.  
-Ya, de eso me he dado cuenta-comenta Scott con ironía.  
-No te parece curioso.  
-¿El qué?-Stiles pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo.  
-Algo no cuadra ahí-explica señalando el informe.  
Scott le mira con pena y Stiles odia esa mirada.  
-Stiles, no hay nada extraño. Un tipo se chalado y mató a su familia. Luego mató a su propio hermano y al hombre de la gasolinera. No veo qué tiene de raro-le dice Scott con suavidad.  
-¿Si estaba tan chalado por qué me dejó vivo, eh? ¿Por qué no me abrió en canal de cintura para arriba, como los demás? ¿O por qué no me dejó al borde de la muerte, al igual que su hermana?  
-Stiles…-Scott se levanta y se acerca a su amigo lentamente. -¿Por qué te es tan difícil aceptar haber sobrevivido?-pregunta Scott colocando una mano sobre su hombro- ¿No es lo que importa? ¿Que tú estés vivo?-Stiles baja la mirada. Sí, eso era importante también. Simplemente quería saber la razón. Era como una necesidad que no podía quitarse de la mente y que le provocaba una ansiedad que no podía controlar.-¿No crees que es mejor seguir adelante? Deja de pensar en eso, no te hace ningún bien-Stiles asiente, pero no dice nada. Sabe muy bien que aquello no serviría de nada, pero no quiere que Scott se moleste, por lo que decide dejar el tema de lado.  
-He visto a Allison -dice de repente Scott sentándose de nuevo en la cama. Aquel si que es un gran cambio de tema. Stiles mira a su amigo y ve la tristeza en su mirada. La última vez que vieron a la cazadora, las cosas no acabaron bien entre ella y Scott.  
-¿Y?-Le anima a seguir Stiles.  
-Ha estado en Francia todo este tiempo.  
-¿Habéis hablado?  
-No, la he visto de lejos.  
-¿Cómo sabes que ha estado fuera del país?  
-Lydia me lo dijo-Scott se lleva las manos al rostro.- ¿Qué hago?  
-¿Qué quieres hacer?-Le contesta Stiles con otra pregunta.  
-No lo sé.  
-¿Aún sientes lo mismo?-Scott se queda en silencio unos segundos.  
-Siento algo por ella-se limita a decir Scott.  
En ese instante llaman a la puerta. Stiles salta hacia la cama y esconde el informe bajo el colchón.  
Scott pone los ojos en blanco esta vez.  
-Adelante-dice Stiles en voz alta y su padre abre la puerta. Su padre invita a Scott a quedarse a cenar y éste acepta con gusto.  
Se pasan el resto de la tarde jugando a la play en el salón y hablando, pero en ningún momento vuelven a hablar del incidente y de la cazadora.  
Ya bien entrada la noche, Scott decide que es tiempo de irse a su casa. Se despide de Stiles, no sin antes hacerle prometer que devolverá el archivo a donde corresponde y se va. Stiles sube a su habitación a ponerse el pijama para luego irse a dormir. Está totalmente agotado y eso que no ha hecho ninguna actividad productiva. Así que, cuando por fin se recuesta sobre su cama, su cuerpo se relaja. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el sueño.

 

Stiles abre lentamente los ojos.  
Ya no está en su habitación. Está oscuro. Huele a tierra húmeda y árboles. Se encuentra en el bosque.  
Intenta levantarse despacio.  
"¿Qué hago aquí?", se pregunta totalmente confuso. Él recordaba estar en su habitación, en su cama. No en el bosque, descalzo y totalmente desorientado.  
Hace frío y él tan solo tiene una camiseta holgada con la que protegerse. Se abraza para no perder el poco calor corporal que tiene. Mira a alrededor, en busca de algo que le indique dónde se encuentra. La luna es la única luz que tiene, pero no sirve de mucha ayuda. Comienza a caminar a tientas, intentando ignorar a las ramitas o piedras se se le clavan en los pies, provocándole un incómodo malestar. Vaguea a ciegas, sin saber si se acerca o aleja del pueblo.  
Y entonces la ve. La antigua y abandonada casa de los Hale. Aunque no parece tan abandonada puesto que ve luz en su interior. Se acerca rápidamente a ella, o tan rápido como sus pies se lo permiten.  
Una vez en el porche, se acerca a la puerta y la abre.  
-¿Hola?-Entra a la casa en busca de alguien, pero nadie responde. Stiles entra al antiguo salón e intenta buscar algo con lo que cubrirse porque el frío le está calando hasta los huesos. Entonces ve una maleta. Pero no una maleta vieja, ésta parece nueva.  
Escucha la madera crujir su espalda.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-Stiles se da la vuelta y abre los ojos como platos mientras su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente.  
-Derek...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está otro capitulo. Espero que no sea muy confuso y se os sentís ahí, decídmelo, por favor. No me sentiré molesta, ni nada. Así mejoro y veo mis errores.  
> Con respecto a cuántos capítulos habrá, no creo que la historia sea tan larga. Intentaré alargarlos hasta donde me sea posible. De nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Me animan bastante.  
> Saludos, Any.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.

 

Stiles tiene que retroceder, ya que el rostro de Derek se encuentra demasiado cerca. Traga saliva, mientras su corazón se acelera con cada segundo que pasa. 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Stiles?-Repite Derek con más dureza, visiblemente molesto por la presencia del chico. Stiles no contesta directamente, pues sigue atónito al verle a él, frente a él, después de esos meses. 

-Pensé… -Empieza a decir pero se calla antes de seguir- Scott me dijo que te habías marchado del pueblo-Derek aprieta los labios y se cruza de brazos. 

-He venido a arreglar un par de cosas-Se limita a contestar el hombre lobo. Stiles no puede evitar sentirse desilusionado. Así que Derek no regresaba para quedarse- Ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué haces aquí, a las tres de la mañana y en pijama?-Derek se lo pregunta aún serio, pero no tan tenso como antes y Stiles hasta puede asegurar que le hace gracia. Pero entonces recuerda qué hace ahí y siente de nuevo esa rara sensación en el pecho. 

-No sé cómo he acabado en el bosque-murmura bajando la cabeza.- He despertado en el bosque y no sé cómo he llegado ahí-Su voz se vuelve un susurro. Derek no dice nada, aunque conociéndole como le conoce, no es nada fuera de lo común. Así que Stiles sigue- He caminado hasta encontrarme con la casa. He visto una luz y me he acercado-Vuelve a quedarse callado, pero esta vez levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mirada de Derek. -No pretendía molestarte. Lo siento. 

-Da igual-replica Derek después de unos segundos-, no estaba durmiendo-Derek no le pregunta nada a Stiles, y él se lo agradece. Bastante tiene con sus mismas preguntas. En cambio, prefiere pensar en otra cosa. 

-¿Cuando has llegado?-Derek se sienta también en el suelo, cerca de él, y Stiles puede sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo. 

-Ayer.

-¿Sabía Isaac que venías?

-No.

-¿Has hablado con él en todo este tiempo?

-No.

-¿Sabes que vive en casa de Scott ahora?

-Si.

-¿Vas a contestar algo más, que no sean monosílabos? -Derek fulmina con la mirada a Stiles, pero no contesta.-¿Y qué pasa con tu tío?¿También ha venido?

-No. Él y yo, nos separamos. Decidimos ir por caminos diferentes -contesta Derek sin emoción alguna. 

-Entiendo -Stiles asiente. Se quedan en silencio por unos segundos-¿Por qué te fuiste sin más? Quiero decir, hay muchas razones para que te fueras, pero aquí estaba tu manada y…

-¿Qué manada?-Pregunta Derek molesto de nuevo, interrumpiéndole. Stiles nota el dolor en sus palabras. Respira hondo antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Me refiero a Isaac, a Scott, que por mucho que te diga que no eres su Alfa tenéis una "conexión" y bueno a…

-¿A ti?-Derek se burla y Stiles siente una punzada en el pecho- Vamos, Stiles, eres un débil humano. Lo único que eres es una molestia-Stiles aprieta los dientes y aparta la mirada. Aquello le duele, pero no dice nada. 

-Derek, entiendo que tu vida haya sido un infierno. Bienvenido al club, pero sigues teniendo gente a la que le importas y que se preocupa por ti. Gente a la que le gustaría ayudarte-Derek se ríe mientras se levanta. Una risa vacía.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-pregunta con ironía- No pudiste ayudar a Erica y a Boyd, ¿cómo pretendes ayudarme a mi? Creo que morir sería más seguro- Algo se rompe en el interior de Stiles. Le falta la respiración, como si le hubieran pegado en el estómago, arrebatándole el aire.

Stiles se levanta, tambaleante. Rechaza a Derek cuando se acerca para sujetarle y se dirige a la puerta. Oye la voz de Derek llamarle, pero no se detiene. 

Sigue caminando mientras las palabras de Derek se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza. 

 

Stiles no sabe cómo, pero logra llegar a su casa después de un largo trayecto. 

Agotado y aún dolido por las palabras de Derek, intenta subir por la ventana de su habitación que, gracias a Dios, siempre deja abierta. Su padre no está esperándole a punta de pistola, ni ha armado un escándalo. Lo cual quiere decir que no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

Una vez en su cuarto, se quita la camiseta y el pantalón y lo deja tirado en el suelo.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y se mira la planta de los pies. Tiene varias heridas y cortes. Stiles sisea quitándose varias piedras pequeñas. Se levanta y sale de la habitación hacia el baño intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

Se lava los pies, quitándose la tierra de encima. Luego se lava las manos y la cara en el lavabo. 

Una vez limpio, se mira en el espejo. 

"Eres débil, pequeño humano", murmura una voz en su cabeza. 

Su propia voz.

"Derek tiene razón", vuelve a decir la voz. "Dejaste morir a esos dos. Y quieres ayudarle. Mira que eres patético"

-No fue mi culpa-susurra Stiles sin apartar la mirada de sí mismo en el espejo. 

"Claro que si. Todo fue por tu culpa. Erica, Boyd, Lydia. Hasta tu madre".

-No, yo no hice nada-Stiles aprieta los puños, y siente solo dolor y remordimientos.

"Precisamente, no hiciste nada." Stiles se pasa las manos entre el pelo y tira de él con desesperación. 

"Tú, patético humano, eres el responsable".

Stiles ve como varias lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas. 

"Mírate, ahora estás llorando? Eres más patético de lo que pensé" Stiles oye la voz de su cabeza reírse de él.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza. 

-Vete de mi cabeza-Se estira el pelo más fuerte-No eres real-Stiles sabe que eso es una pesadilla y quiere despertar.

"Créeme, soy más real de lo que imaginas" Stiles abre los ojos y ve su reflejo en el espejo. 

Su reflejo sonríe con maldad, mostrando una perfecta dentadura de dientes afilados. Y sus ojos muertos, totalmente negros. Stiles intenta gritar pero no puede. Intenta moverse pero algo se lo impide. 

-No eres real -murmura con horror Stiles, abriendo los ojos como platos. Vuelve a sentir aquella sensación, la que sintió en la gasolinera. Un terror en estado puro. 

Su reflejo ensancha la sonrisa. 

-Oh, soy mucho más de lo que crees -Entonces Stiles ve otro reflejo, alguien detrás de él. Y cuando la ve, su corazón se marchita más. 

-Pudiste salvarme -murmura Erica, mientras la sangre sale de su boca.- Creí en ti, Stiles. Y me fallaste. 

-Yo… -Stiles tiembla, mientras las lágrimas salen- Lo siento mucho. No…. 

-Ahora es demasiado tarde -replica Boyd a su otro lado de repente. Tiene la ropa desgarrada y sangrienta.- Dejaste que nos mataran -Stiles no puede decir nada, la culpa y el dolor son demasiado fuertes.

Mira a su reflejo, quien lo mira con esa sonrisa escalofriante. 

-Haz que pare-le suplica a su reflejo-Haz que se vayan. Por favor-Su reflejo se ríe cruzándose de brazos. 

-Son tus alucinaciones-Stiles se gira y ya no ve a Erica, ni a Boyd.

Vuelve a mirar a su reflejo y cierra los ojos con fuerza. 

-No eres real, eres una alucinación-Murmura Stiles más para si mismo. 

"Me temo que no, mi pequeño humano" Stiles gime sintiendo un agudo dolor de cabeza. "Y ahora las órdenes las doy yo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, es muy corto, pero no he tenido tiempo. Acabo de empezar las clases y he empezado mal la semana.  
> Intentaré recompensar, publicando, si puedo, mañana. Y si no puedo, dos capítulos para el fin de semana. En fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios y de verdad siento que sea muy cortito.


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.

 

Stiles se despierta en su habitación en un completo silencio. Se sienta sobre su cama. 

Solo hay silencio. Nada ni nadie más. Ni una voz en su cabeza, ni alucinaciones. Solo él. Solo Stiles. 

Se levanta y se cambia de ropa. 

Es temprano para ser un sábado, pero Stiles sabe que ya no podrá recuperar el sueño. Sale de su habitación hacia el piso inferior y va a la cocina. Prepara el desayuno para su padre, pues él sigue durmiendo como cualquier persona racional, y lo deja hecho para cuando despierte. Escribe una nota y no puede evitar que le tiemble la mano, dado que la última vez que lo hizo, se vio involucrado en un incidente. Agarra sus llaves, tanto del coche como de casa y sale. 

Conduce sin saber muy bien hacia donde va, pero necesita alejarse. Después de un rato aparca en frente de la veterinaria donde trabaja Scott. No se baja del coche directamente. 

Se queda quieto, mientras su corazón late rápidamente. Stiles cierra los ojos y apoya la frente en el volante. 

Teme estar perdiendo la cabeza de nuevo. Volverse inestable. Ya fue suficientemente duro medicarse. No quiere pasar por eso de nuevo. No quiere  acabar haciéndole daño a alguien. No otra vez. 

Respira profundamente y sale del coche. Es ahora o nunca. 

El cartel de cerrado es claramente visible, pero Stiles sabe que Deaton siempre está en la veterinaria. Era prácticamente su guarida. 

Abre la puerta y entra intentando parecer relajado. En el vestíbulo no hay nadie. Y eso le tranquiliza un poco. 

-¿Hola?-llama. Stiles da varios pasos hacia adelante. Deaton aparece enseguida, sorprendido de encontrarse al chico a aquellas horas. 

-Stiles, qué sorpresa -Stiles se obliga a sonreír, pero es más bien una mueca.

-¿Está ocupado? -Pregunta y Deaton abre los ojos, más sorprendido aún a que el chico fuera a buscarle a él. 

-No, todavía es muy temprano para que venga alguien -Le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Stiles para que éste le siga hacia dentro. 

Avanzan en silencio hasta el despacho de Deaton. Una vez dentro, el hombre le indica a Stiles que se siente. Stiles le hace caso y se sienta. Se quedan en silencio. Stiles no sabe muy bien por dónde empezar. 

-Bueno, ¿qué necesitas? -Pregunta el veterinario rompiendo el silencio. Stiles levanta la mirada y le mira. Siente un nudo en el estómago. 

-Supongo que Scott le habrá contado lo de la gasolinera-murmura tenso. Deaton asiente, sin saber a dónde quiere llegar el chico.- He estado teniendo sueños raros. O pesadillas, como dijo Lydia.

-Es normal tener pesadillas cuando se ha sufrido un acontecimiento un tanto "anormal" -comenta Deaton con delicadeza. Stiles se ríe tristemente y niega con la cabeza. 

-Si bueno eso es normal cuando un hombre te amenaza con abrirte en canal, pero esto es mucho más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Parecen reales y es eso lo que me asusta. Lo reales que parecen-Stiles se cubre el rostro con las manos.- Siento que estoy perdiendo el control de la realidad. Ya no sé qué es real, ni que una ilusión. 

-¿Qué has visto? -Pregunta Deaton con firmeza. Stiles no responde directamente. 

-A Erica. Y a Boyd -Su voz se vuelve un susurro.- Y… -Deja de hablar mientras siente una punzada en el pecho.

-¿Has hablado de esto con Scott? -Le pregunta Deaton mirando con preocupación al chico. Stiles niega con la cabeza. 

-No-contesta de inmediato. Stiles sabe lo que su amigo pensaría. Que aquello era un trauma de lo sucedido. Que su mente se había trastocado por haber estado a punto de morir. Y Stiles no necesitaba ver la mirada de compasión, ni la pena. Bastante tenía ya. 

-Cuando empezaron las pesadillas?-Stiles piensa un momento.

-Después de despertar. Justo esa misma noche. 

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Que empezaba a sangrar por la boca y la nariz hasta caer inconsciente. Mi corazón dejó de latir-Deaton frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes que dejó de latir? -Stiles levanta la mirada y le mira de nuevo antes de encogerse de hombros. 

-No lo sé, simplemente lo sentí. 

-¿Qué más?

-Me desperté en el bosque en medio de la noche. No sé cómo acabé ahí. 

-Y cuando viste a Erica y a Boyd, ¿qué más viste? -Un escalofrío recorre la columna de Stiles. 

-A mi. Pero no era exactamente yo. 

-¿Qué quieres decir…?-Stiles abre la boca pero en ese instante la puerta principal se abre y Stiles oye voces. Oye la risa de Scott. 

Stiles se levanta de golpe y se acerca al veterinario. 

-Por favor, no le diga nada Scott. No aún-le pide en susurros. Este le mira fijamente antes de asentir. 

-¿Deaton?-La voz de su amigo suena cada vez más cerca. Stiles se aparta e intenta relajarse. Scott entra en el despacho y se sorprende de ver a su mejor amigo ahí.-Stiles, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hey -Scott entra y Stiles ve que no viene solo. Tras él se encuentran Isaac y Derek. Stiles se tensa al ver al alfa, quien le mira completamente serio al verle ahí. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Stiles se pone nervioso y dice lo primero que le viene a la cabeza. 

-He decidido adoptar un perro -Scott frunce el ceño, al igual que Isaac. 

-A ti no te gustan los perros-replica su amigo. Stiles se cruza de brazos. 

-Eso es mentira. No había pensado en hacerlo antes porque te tenía a ti -bromea. Scott le mira aún confuso antes de mirar a Deaton. 

-Ha venido porque te estaba buscando-contesta tranquilamente-, pero le he dicho que tenías otros planes y que vendrías más tarde-Scott acepta aquella respuesta y Stiles se molesta. 

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que venga en otro momento. Ahora estás ocupado-comenta Stiles mirando a Derek, quien seguía sin decir nada. 

-Puedes quedarte si quieres-le dice Isaac sonriéndole amablemente.-Solo hemos venido a por unos papeles- Stiles no había hablado con el otro chico desde hacía cuatro meses, así que estaba claro que no había tanta confianza como con Scott. 

-Stiles…-comienza a decir Scott y su amigo le sonríe, indicándole que está bien. 

-No, de verdad tengo que irme. Ya vendré más tarde-Stiles se despide rápidamente Deaton. Pasa al lado de Derek, tenso y nervioso. Se para frente a él y le mira a los ojos. 

Él le devuelve la mirada. 

-Es bueno verte otra vez-Le dice como si no hubiera ocurrido nada la noche anterior. Stiles sale prácticamente corriendo de la veterinaria.

Está a punto de entrar al coche cuando una mano cálida le sujeta por el brazo.

-Stiles -Es Derek. Stiles no se gira, pero ve su reflejo por la ventanilla del coche. 

-¿Qué quieres? -Le pregunta, tirante. Su corazón se acelera mientras su mente se concentra en aquella mano sobre su brazo. 

-Lo siento -contesta Derek. 

-¿De qué hablas? -Ambos saben bien a qué se refiere. 

-Por lo que dije. No quise ser tan bruto. Fui un imbécil. Y lo siento. 

-No hay nada por lo que disculparse -contesta Stiles aún si mirarle directamente.- Tenías razón, soy un débil humano. 

-Stiles…Sabes que eso es mentira -Derek aprieta levemente el brazo de Stiles- Me metí contigo por algo de lo que no eres responsable. 

-Ellos murieron por mi culpa-Stiles baja la cabeza.

Derek le observa y siente su dolor. 

-Stiles, mírame-El chico lo hace y se encuentra con los ojos del alfa- Tú no fuiste responsable. Simplemente fuiste otra víctima de Gerard, me oyes?-Derek coloca su mano en el hombro de Stiles.

Se quedan así varios minutos hasta que Derek recuerda que debe regresar a la veterinaria. 

-Me tengo que ir-comenta, pero realmente no quiere hacerlo. 

-Está bien-comenta Stiles aún desanimado antes de abrir la puerta del auto.

Derek le mira meterse en el jeep y alejarse. 

Se odia por haberle dicho aquellas palabras al chico y sabe que eso podría significar el fin de ese lazo que ambos compartían por la pérdida de aquellos a quienes más querían. Porque Derek sabía lo que el chico sentía cuando estaba cerca, como su cuerpo reaccionaba al de él. Por eso marcharse no había sido solo una opción. Tenía que afrontar el dolor de otra pérdida más y darse cuenta de lo que Stiles sentía en esos momentos le habían asustado.

Claro está que después de haberlo meditado y asegurado de que no solo había sido imaginación suya, regresó a Beacon Hills con la excusa de ayudar económicamente a Isaac, aunque la parte económica era real. No iba a dejar que su único beta viviera a costa de otros.

Sin embargo, aquello no había sido como él había planeado. Stiles apareciendo en medio de la noche, tomándole desprevenido, diciéndole que se preocupaba por él y por lo que le ocurriera le había vuelto a asustar. Y como todo un animal asustado, atacó. Dando justo en el blanco. 

Derek conocía a Stiles, o por lo menos la parte que no mostraba al mundo. Ni siquiera a Scott. Conocía al chico asustado, al que se sentía fuera de lugar entre otros. Al chico que sufría, porque era exactamente como él. Eran iguales. Derek había sentido el miedo en Stiles, no de él, miedo a otra cosa. Había oído lo del incidente de la gasolinera y que Stiles había estado un par de días inconsciente. Eso fue el detonante de que su regreso fuera más antes de lo previsto. 

Derek realmente quería empezar de nuevo, porque se lo merecía. Ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

Deseaba hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con Stiles. Porque él había sido el único quien le había visto cómo realmente era, ya estuviera indefenso, o todo lo contrario.

Stiles le aceptaba por quién era.

 

Mientras tanto Stiles sigue conduciendo, dejando a atrás a la veterinaria y a Derek.

Se siente nervioso y un poco más relajado. En su mente repite las palabras del alfa y su corazón se acelera al recordar la calidez de su mano sobre su hombro. 

Stiles desde hace tiempo sabe que se siente atraído por Derek Hale, pero no había querido aceptarlo. Ellos eran totalmente polos opuestos, pero lo que sentía era mucho más. Nada tenía que ver el físico, o la edad. Era ese "algo" que compartían. Un lazo que no se parecía al que tenía con Scott, porque Scott era su hermano. Con Derek se sentía completo, hacía que el mundo tuviera sentido. Por eso, cuando éste se marchó, Stiles sintió que le faltaba una parte de sí mismo. Pero ahora… 

"Deberías estar más concentrado en la carretera", Stiles vuelve al presente cuando oye aquella voz en su cabeza. La poca tranquilidad que sentía se evapora.

Para el auto y aparca a un lado de la carretera. s

-No eres real-dice en voz alta.

Se mira por el espejo y  se encuentra con un par de ojos negros. Sus propios ojos. 

"Creí que habíamos aclarado esta situación, Stiles", replica su voz molesto.

-Qué quieres de mi?-pregunta Stiles cansado de todo aquello. 

"Divertirme, por supuesto", contesta con obviedad.

-Me estoy volviendo loco, no?-Stiles cierra los ojos. 

"Bueno, muchos dirían que sí, puesto que le hablas a alguien que se encuentra en tu cabeza"

Stiles siente como la desesperación le invade, al igual que la ansiedad. Sabe que necesita hablar con alguien ya, pero hacerlo sería admitir que necesita ayuda médica para ser normal. Y Stiles no quiere tener a su padre sobre su hombro, que vigile cada paso que da, o que se preocupe en que si su hijo va a perder la cabeza por completo. 

"No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero puedo leer cada cosa que pasa por tu mente. Y créeme, ya estas perdiendo la cabeza por completo" Stiles aprieta los labios con fuerza. Abre los ojos y sacude la cabeza, como si aquello fuera a espantar la voz. 

Enciende el jeep de nuevo y se pone en marcha.

Tiene mucho tiempo, por lo que decir ir un rato a la biblioteca.

Como imagina, está casi vacía, pero no le importa. Se acerca a la sección de medicina y coge varios libros que tratan sobre psicología y el funcionamiento del cerebro y más. Stiles siempre se ha considerado alguien listo, pero en esos instantes no tiene nada, ninguna solución. 

Se sienta en una zona apartada, alejada donde nadie pueda molestarle y empieza a leer. 

Así pasan las horas. Stiles toma apuntes mentales de lo que cree que puede ser importante y pasa al siguiente libro. La bibliotecaria le mira un tanto sorprendida, pero no le dice nada.

Stiles está a punto de pesar al décimo libro cuando siente una mano sacudirle el hombro.

Levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con la amigable sonrisa de Allison Argent. 

-Stiles -le saluda ella haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Allison -Stiles se levanta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, esto es una biblioteca.

-Ah, claro-La sonrisa de Allison desaparece y se vuelve una mueca. 

-En realidad he venido a… Investigar -Aquello logra despertar la curiosidad de Stiles, así que deja el libro que tiene en la mano y pone toda su atención en la chica. 

-Investigar, ¿qué? -Allison se resiste un poco en contarle la verdad a Stiles, porque su padre le ha prohibido todo lo relacionado con lo "no natural" y aquello quiere decir nada de investigar. Sin embargo, sabe que Stiles no va a decirle nada a nadie, por lo que decide confiar en él y espera que además pueda ayudarla. 

Allison suspira y mira a su alrededor de que no haya nadie antes de hablar. 

-He encontrado algo raro -comenta en voz baja.

Stiles la mira confuso. 

-Raro, ¿en qué sentido? -Allison le indica que la siga y Stiles lo hace de inmediato. Se acercan a uno de los ordenadores y la cazadora se sienta y empieza a teclear. 

-He encontrado patrones donde nadie más lo ha hecho. 

-¿Patrones? -Pregunta aún más confuso. 

-Si, mira -Allison señala la pantalla y lo mira. Es el mapa del Estado de California. 

-¿Qué es esto? 

-Escenarios -Allison apaga el ordenador y saca varios papeles de la carpeta que repentinamente tiene en la mano.- Ahora mira esto- Es el mismo mapa pero con círculos pequeños que señalaban a varios pueblos pequeños.

-¿Objetivos? -pregunta Stiles, pero Allison niega con la cabeza.

-Son pueblos que han sido atacados. 

-¿Qué, exactamente los ha atacado?

-No lo sé. 

-¿Un hombre loco? -Allison vuelve a negar con la cabeza. 

-No-contesta con seguridad. Agarra el mapa que Stiles sostiene- Ves este de aquí. Sucedió hace un par de semanas. Una mujer mató a su prometido y a tres personas más antes de suicidarse. Sucedió a dos pueblos de aquí. Hubo un superviviente. 

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los demás pueblos marcados?-Stiles niega con la cabeza, aún sin entender nada.

-Un mes antes la misma mujer sufrió un ataque- señala un pueblo marcado- Una anciana perdió la razón y mató a su hijo a tres personas, pero…

-Una sobrevivió-continua Stiles empezando a comprender-¿La mujer?- Allison asiente antes de seguir.

\- Hace un par de días hubo un incidente en una gasolinera aquí, en Beacon Hills. El mismo superviviente que sobrevivió al ataque de la mujer atacó y mató a su familia y a dos personas más -Stiles se queda sin respiración. Su vista empieza a nublarse y siente como sus piernas a penas pueden sostenerle. "Dios mío"- Stiles, ¿te encuentras bien? -le pregunta Allison pero él apenas la oye. 

"No exactamente", contesta la voz en su mente de repente pero se desvanece tan pronto como aparece.

-Stiles-El chico la mira y se encuentra con la preocupada mirada de la chica. 

-Estoy bien-contesta forzadamente. Se obliga recomponerse.-  Hay algún superviviente? -pregunta intentando no parecer nervioso. 

-Si, la hermana del hombre-Stiles se siente relajado un instante. Tal vez Allison no había oído que él también había sido otro superviviente. Pero, ¿qué quería decir aquello? ¿Que perdería la cabeza y mataría a cualquiera que se pusiera delante simplemente porque sí? ¿Por eso oía la voz en su mente? ¿Porque de verdad se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué él? ¿Acaso aquel hombre, Jason Hambert le había contagiado la locura, que a su ves había sido contagiado por la otra mujer que se había vuelto loca?

-¿Has hablado con ella?-le pregunta Stiles sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

-No, no puedo hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. 

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Mi padre no sabe nada.

-¿No sabe que has encontrado a…? -Stiles deja de hablar porque realmente no sabe cómo seguir. ¿Qué es exactamente aquello?

-No, y si se entera me mataría. 

-No sé si te ha sedado cuenta pero hay gente muriendo-replica Stiles preocupado. Su vida dependía de eso. 

-Lo sé y lo haré en su debido momento.

-¿Cuándo? Cuando muera más gente? -Stiles siente un nudo en el estómago y se obliga a apartarse de la cazadora. Se siente mareado y necesita un poco de aire.- Mira, simplemente haz lo que tengas que hacer-Stiles se aleja sin mirar atrás y sale de la biblioteca. 

Fuera ya está oscureciendo y Stiles se sorprende de lo rápido que ha pasado el día. Se dirige a paso rápido al jeep y se sube. Una vez dentro, en la seguridad de su auto deja que el mundo se le venga encima. 

El horror, el miedo, desesperación y miles de cosas más le envuelven por completo. Siente que no puede respirar, le falta el aire. Stiles sin darse cuenta comienza a llorar como un niño pequeño. Tiene miedo. Miedo porque no sabe qué le pasa. Sin embargo, se obliga a tranquilizarse un poco, sabiendo que perdiendo los nervios no arreglará nada y además debe regresar a casa porque su padre se preocupará más de la cuenta. 

Pero cuando llega a casa todo está en silencio y a oscuras. Encuentra una nota en la entrada de su padre diciéndole que ha tenido que ir a comisaría y que posiblemente deba quedarse hasta el día siguiente. Aquello empeora su estado de ánimo. Sube lentamente por las escaleras y entra a su cuarto. 

Se queda quieto en la entrada, totalmente inmóvil al ver a Derek frente a él. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunta demasiado cansado como parecer sorprendido. 

Derek le mira fijamente y se acerca. Stiles retrocede al verle tan cerca. 

-Has estado llorando -No es una pregunta. Los dos se miran sin apartar la mirada del otro. Derek no le mira serio, sino preocupado. Preocupado por él. 

Entonces Stiles se derrumba, cediendo. Pierde un poco el equilibrio pero Derek fue lo suficientemente rápido para cogerlo y sostenerlo. Derek aprieta a Stiles contra él.

-Stiles-murmura mientras el chico no deja de sollozar. Se siente un poco inseguro de lo que ocurre pero no lo suelta. Derek apoya la cabeza de Stiles contra su pecho y le abraza.- Shhhh, todo está bien, Stiles-intenta tranquilizarle pero sin tener mucho éxito.

-No, no, no. Nada está bien-replica Stiles entre sollozos.- Me estoy volviendo loco, la voz no para de hablarme. No me deja en paz. 

-Entonces no le hagas caso-replica Derek. Siente el dolor de Stiles y le duele no poder ayudarle.- Ignórala. 

-No puedo, no puedo. Está aquí y no se irá.

-Déjala ir. 

-No puedo. 

-Sí que puedes.

-¿Cómo?-Derek aparta a Stiles, agarra su rostro entre sus manos y le besa con fuerza. 

Aquello es suficiente. Ya no hay voces, ni imágenes sangrientas, ni pensamientos.

Solo ellos dos y aquel beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí estoy. He intentado alargar el capitulo tanto como he podido. Puede que me haya saltado alguna que otra falta de ortografía y lo siento. No me ha dado mucho tiempo para corregirlo. Por lo demás, si llega a ser un poco confusa la escena de la biblioteca y no entendéis, no pasa nada. Son simples detalles que se aclararán más adelante.  
> He decidido dar un paso realmente importante entre Derek y Stiles y espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Sin mucho más que decir, gracia de nuevo por los comentarios y hasta pronto.


	6. Capitulo Seis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.

Aquel beso toma totalmente desprevenido a Stiles. Pero no puede rechazarlo, ni quiere. Se ajusta rápidamente a Derek, algo torpe. Se aferra sobre sus hombros mientras Derek coloca sus manos en su cintura para sujetarlo. No separan sus labios en ningún momento. Stiles pierde rápidamente la capacidad de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Derek. Su cuerpo se relaja, siente otro tipo de nerviosismo:  excitación. Derek lo nota e intensifica el beso. Stiles siente que el corazón le está a punto de explotar en el pecho.

Cierra los ojos cuando el alfa se separa para que ambos cogieran aire. 

-Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer eso-murmura Derek acariciando la frente de Stiles con su barbilla. 

-¿Por qué ahora? -pregunta Stiles aún con los ojos cerrados. Derek no contesta. Rodea a Stiles con sus brazos y lo envuelve entre ellos antes de aspirar su olor. 

-Por miedo, pero ya no lo tengo -Stiles abre los ojos y le mira. Confuso y sorprendido. 

-¿Tenías miedo? ¿De qué?

-De no merecerte.

-Derek…

-Ahora lo sé -Derek le sonríe con timidez y Stiles se siente maravillado por el efecto que causa esa sonrisa en él.

Stiles se pone de puntillas y le besa lentamente. 

-Entonces…, qué somos exactamente ahora?-pregunta con curiosidad Stiles mientras separa sus labios de Derek y vuelve a mirar aquellos preciosos ojos verdes. 

-Lo que quieras mientras estemos juntos-contesta con seriedad y firmeza. Stiles sonríe y asiente mientras apoya su frente en el pecho del alfa. 

Puede oír sus latidos fuertes y enérgicos. Y eso le gusta. 

Derek le gusta. Y ahora está con él. 

 

Derek se queda con él resto de la noche. 

Hablan durante horas, o simplemente hasta que Stiles pierde el hilo de la conversación y se queda dormido sobre Derek. Esa noche no tiene pesadillas. No voces, ni ve a alucinaciones. Todo lo contrario, sueña con su madre. Son recuerdos agradables y nada violentos.

 

Stiles se despierta temprano en una cama vacía. Por un momento siente el temor de que todo ha sido un sueño, pero rápidamente capta el olor del Derek sobre las sábanas de su cama y sabe que no ha sido obra de su mente. Derek le había besado y había estado ahí. 

Sonríe y se recuesta de nuevo. Mira al techo tranquilamente. 

Stiles le contó la verdad a Derek. Todo lo sucedido en los últimos días y lo que Allison le había dicho. En ningún momento Derek le había mirado como si estuviera loco, o con pena, pensando que tenía un trauma. Le había escuchado hasta el final, le había apretado el hombro cuando su voz le había fallado en cierto momento y le había prometido que encontrarían una solución. Juntos. 

 

Stiles oye sonidos que provienen del piso de abajo y se pone alerta. 

Sabe que es prácticamente imposible que sea su padre, porque si había vuelto de la comisaría probablemente estaría durmiendo en su habitación. Se levanta y sale de su habitación en silencio. El ruido proviene de la cocina. 

Y la verdad es que no sabe que más le sorprende: encontrarse a Derek frente a él, o que esté cocinando.

-Buenos días -murmura un poco avergonzado por haberle pillado desprevenido. Stiles abre la boca pero no dice nada. En los meses que le conoce, Stiles nunca le había visto nervioso como en aquellos momentos. Pero le gustaba. Este Derek, era un Derek relajado. Era él mismo. 

-Pensé que te habías marchado -replica Stiles acercándose. Derek hace este típico fruncido de cejas que es tan familiar para Stiles. 

-Te prometí que no me iría-Stiles le mira en silencio un momento antes de rodearle la cintura con los brazos y esconder su rostro en el pecho del alfa.

-Gracias por no hacerlo -Stiles aspira el olor de Derek y lo memoriza. Se quedan así, abrazados, varios minutos. No se mueven ni nada. 

-Me gusta tu pelo despeinado por las mañanas-comenta Derek antes de pasar sus dedos por el mismo. Stiles disfruta de aquel gesto y siente como la piel se le eriza. 

-A mi me gustas todo tú-contesta Stiles apartándose para mirarle a la cara y ve sonreír a Derek.- Por cierto, ¿qué haces? -pregunta apartándose para ver lo estaba preparando.

-¿No es obvio?-Derek agarra un plato y le sirve un plato de huevo con beacon y una tostada. Lo deja encima de la encimare antes de coger un vaso y servirle jugo de naranja. 

Stiles le mira sorprendido, alzando una ceja. 

-No conocía esta faceta doméstica tuya, Hale-bromea mientras siente como su estómago gruñe de hambre. Agarra el tenedor y empieza a comer seguidamente. 

Derek le fulmina con la mirada. No con tanta intensidad como solía hacer antes, pero aquella mirada todavía le indicaba que sería mejor que se callara si deseaba conservar la cabeza en su lugar. 

-No he tenido tiempo de ponerla en práctica-comenta más relajado, observando como Stiles devora el plato y se siente orgulloso.

-Me siento halagado-contesta Stiles con la boca llena.

-Laura y yo solíamos turnarnos para cocinar-le dice Derek tranquilamente y Stiles deja la comida de un lado un instante para mirarle. Sabe que Derek raramente habla de su familia y Stiles no le presiona. Sabe lo doloroso que es pensar en el pasado porque es igual cuando habla de su madre.- Le habrías gustado-Stiles le sonríe levemente y Derek le corresponde. 

 

Stiles termina de desayunar en silencio mientras Derek se termina de tomar el café que se ha preparado. Su cuerpo se tensa y el buen humor con el que se había levantado desaparece.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Derek? Con lo de los ataques, ¿qué pasa si me ocurre lo mismo? 

-No te va a pasa nada, Stiles -Le asegura Derek mirándole fijamente.

Deja la taza y se acerca al humano, que está terriblemente asustado.

\- Te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Le pregunta Stiles lleno de inseguridad. 

-Como te dije, encontraremos una solución-Le besa la frente con afecto y puede oír como el corazón de Stiles se tranquiliza un poco.- ¿No crees que deberías decírselo a Scott?

-¿El qué? ¿Lo nuestro? -Derek pone los ojos en blanco al ver lo rápido que olvidaba las cosas el humano al estar distraído. 

-No, lo de las pesadillas. 

-Oh, claro -contesta Stiles sacudiendo la cabeza para centrarse.- No. Aún no. 

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tenemos que asegurarnos de que esto es real y no algo que mi imaginación ha creado. 

-Dijiste que Allison Argent encontró patrones. 

-Puede ser una coincidencia. 

-Tú no crees en coincidencias, Stiles-Stiles le mira mosqueado y se aleja de Derek.

-Te das cuenta de que si todo esto es real, de que no es mi mente la que lo crea, ¿hay algo realmente malo en mi? Quiero decir, en cualquier momento perderé la razón y mataré a alguien, igual que todas las víctimas. Y si no es nada, simplemente me estoy volviendo loco.  

-Confía en mi -le pide Derek mirándole tranquilamente, suplicándole con la mirada de que verdad lo hiciera. Y Stiles sabe que no tiene que pedírselo porque ya confía en él, desde hace tiempo que lo hace. 

Stiles suspira y relaja los hombros.

-En todo caso, ¿qué hacemos? -pregunta en busca de una idea. 

-Dijiste que la hermana del hombre que te atacó también había sufrido un ataque y sobrevivió-comienza a decir Derek y Stiles asiente-Podemos ir a verla. Tal vez ella esté pasando por lo mismo -Stiles lo piensa un momento y asiente. 

-¿Cómo no me había ocurrido? 

 

El pueblo no está muy lejos de Beacon Hills, pero aún así salen enseguida para no regresar tan tarde por si acaso. Stiles le deja una nota a su padre y le dice que ha ido a dar una vuelta con Scott. El trayecto es silencioso. Derek conduce el coche de Stiles, mientras él se encuentra leyendo varias notas en el asiento del copiloto. 

Una hora después llegan al hospital, pues según los datos que Stiles había podido sacar de los archivos de la comisaría, la hermana de Jason Hambert seguía ingresada, pero en el aula de psiquiatría. Lo que antes le había parecido una buena idea, comenzaba a parecerle una idea horrible. 

-¿Qué pasa si está peor que yo? -pregunta Stiles tenso mientras mira el hospital con desagrado. 

-Estamos aquí por eso: para ver -contesta Derek para animarle mientras coge su mano y entrelaza sus dedos. Stiles agradece el contacto. Su cuerpo se relaja al sentir la calidez de los dedos de Derek. 

-¿Cómo entraremos? -pregunta Stiles más relajado.- No podemos entrar así como así. 

-Esto me recuerda a algo-comenta Derek, esbozando una sonrisa.- Yo distraeré a las enfermeras-Stiles frunció el ceño pero no dice nada. Asiente y bajan del auto. 

Caminan disimuladamente a hacia la entrada y llegan hasta los ascensores con éxito.

El área de psiquiatría se encuentra en el último piso y Stiles comienza a sentir un nudo en el estómago. 

-Todo ira bien -murmura Derek, mientras el ascensor sube, para infundirle ánimos al chico. 

Todo está en silencio cuando llegan a su destino. Stiles suspira profundamente y sale. Ambos caminan a recepción y para su buena suerte no parece haber nadie. 

Stiles se mueve rápidamente y comienza buscar entre los muchos papeles que hay el nombre de la mujer. 

-Se acerca alguien-comenta Derek alerta mientras ve a lo lejos a una enfermera acercarse. Stiles busca todo lo rápido que puede y lo encuentra: 

Rebecca Hambert. Habitación 102.

-¡Lo tengo! -susurra Stiles sintiendo como la adrenalina recorre sus venas.- Distrae a la enfermera -le pide mientras se dirige al pasillo prácticamente corriendo. 

 

Le cuesta encontrar la habitación porque se encuentra 

n un gran área, pero al final tarda menos de veinte minutos encontrar la puerta indicada. Lee el nombre de Rebecca H. en la puerta y sabe que ha dado en el clavo. 

Llama suavemente, pero nadie responde, así que decide entrar. 

-¿Quién eres? -Le pregunta una mujer. Stiles se queda inmóvil, aún en la entrada.

La mujer no tendría más de 24 años pero parecía mucho más joven. Esta pálida, con ojeras que indicaban que no había dormido y tiene una pinta casi esquelética de no haber comido lo suficiente. Se encuentra pegada a la pared en un rincón de la habitación. Mira a Stiles con los ojos completamente abiertos y asustados.

Tiene entre sus manos una almohada que usa como un escudo. 

-Hola-dice suavemente Stiles cerrando la puerta tras él. Da unos pasos hacia adelante y se sienta en el suelo. La mujer mira cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio.- Me llamo Stiles-Ambos se observan en silencio. La mujer estudia al chico y viceversa. 

-¿Quién eres? -pregunta un poco más relajada la mujer pero aún desconfiando. 

-Stiles -repite.

-¿Qué quiere de mi?

-He venido a verte -contesta con suavidad, sonriendo amablemente. Sin embargo, la mujer no se deja engañar.

-¿Para qué? -Stiles deja de sonreír y suspira profundamente. 

-He oído lo que te pasó. 

-Eres un periodista? -la mujer susurra abriendo los ojos todavía más. 

-¡No!-contesta demasiado rápido y la mujer se encoge más contra la pared- Lo siento. No, no soy periodista. Soy… Tu hermano asesinó a dos personas en el pueblo en el que vivo y también me atacó.

-¡Eso no era mi hermano! -grita la mujer, más asustada aún.

-¿Puedes contármelo? Por favor, es necesario-La mujer le mira fijamente, sin emoción alguna. 

-¿Por qué? -Stiles aparta la mirada y la fija en el suelo. 

-Porque creo que me estoy volviendo loco. 

-Ya, bueno, nunca deberías decir eso en un lugar como este-le dice la mujer. 

Stiles sonríe tristemente. 

-Supongo, pero así me siento. Siento que estoy perdiendo la razón-Levanta la mirada hacia la mujer.- Rebecca, por favor -le suplica. 

-Jason comenzó a actuar raro desde hace un par de semanas -comienza a decir Rebecca después de varios minutos en silencio. 

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-No estoy segura -contesta negando con la cabeza- Pero todo cambió cuando iba al trabajo. Fue a la cafetería que siempre va por las mañanas cuando una mujer comenzó a disparar a los pocos presentes. Hirió a mi hermano, pero no fue de gravedad. La mujer se disparo ella misma.

-Y a partir de ahí comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña? -Ella asiente. 

-Se volvió distante. Y violento, tanto con sus hijos como con Felicia-Rebecca tiembla mientras las lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas- Y su hijos… ¿Cómo pudo hacerles eso? -Rebecca Humbert llora y Stiles se acerca lentamente para consolarla.-

-Cuéntame. 

-Apareció esa mañana. Abrí la puerta y… -ella pierde la voz por un momento mientras Stiles nota como tiembla todavía más. - Estaba cubierto de sangre. Sangre por todas partes. Me agarro por el cuello y empezó a asfixiarme…-Se queda en silencio y Stiles la aprieta contra él para que sena que está con ella. - Ese no era mi hermano. Simplemente no era él. Era otra cosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunta Stiles un poco confuso. 

-Sus ojos-comenta bajando la voz- eran totalmente negros. Vacíos de vida. Muertos-Stiles aguanta la respiración y siente como su corazón se acelera.

-¿Algo más?

-Antes de empezar a asfixiarme acercó su rostro hacia el mío y…

-¿Y qué...?

-Me dijo que no era compatible. 

-¿Sabes a qué se refería? -Pregunta Stiles sintiéndose mareado. Necesitaba salir de ahí ahora mismo. 

-No. Intento asfixiarme pero los vecinos oyeron mis gritos y llamaron a la policía. Después…-El silencio es tenso. Stiles y Rebecca siguen cerca el uno del otro. Entonces el chico recuerda que tiene que irse. 

-Me tengo que ir -comenta Stiles levantándose.- Gracias-Se aleja camina hacia la puerta pero la voz de la mujer le llama. 

-Stiles-el chico se gira y la mira-, ¿no me estoy volviendo loca verdad? Esa cosa no era mi hermano.

-No, definitivamente no era nada humano-contesta Stiles con amargura y sale de la habitación. 


	7. Capitulo Siete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.

La tensión es bastante palpable en el ambiente. Tanto que hasta se podría doblar una cuchara. 

Están todos reunidos en la veterinaria. Tanto hombres lobo como cazadores. Un lugar neutral que les ha ofrecido Deaton como punto de encuentro.  

Stiles ve la tensión de Scott, pues su ex novia, a la que no ha visto en cuatro meses, está a solo unos pasos de distancia. Ve a Isaac, quien mira a Allison alerta y desconfiado porque la última vez que se vieron fue cuando la cazadora se convirtió en Robin Hood disparando flechas por doquier, siendo manipulada a su vez por su abuelo. Y por último está Derek, quien no parece importarle mucho la presencia de Allison pero si la de su padre.

Stiles puede sentir la rabia y rencor que siente hacia Chris Argent quien no había hecho nada tras la muerte de Erica y Boyd. Se cruzó de brazos y dejó que Gerard se escapara.

Él mismo, Stiles, está igual de tenso. No solo por aquella reunión, sino por la situación en sí. En su mente hay silencio. No oye a nadie; no ve a nadie. Aquello le pone más nervioso aún.  ¿Y si de verdad solo es su imaginación?

"Tampoco sería la primera vez" piensa tristemente. Aún recuerda cuando solía hablar con su madre, tras morir ella. 

-Bueno, se puede saber por qué estamos citados aquí-Chris Argent es el primero en romper el silencio. Todas las miradas recaen en Stiles y siente que está en frente de un precipicio. 

-Eh…claro, estamos aquí porque…-Stiles mira a Derek en busca de apoyo y este asiente, animándole a seguir.- Desde que me ocurrió el incidente de la gasolinera he comenzado a ver cosas extrañas y creo que están relacionadas con varios asesinatos en pueblos no muy lejos de Beacon Hills-Stiles suelta repentinamente aquello y cuando termina respira profundamente. Las miradas de confusión con palpables.

-A qué te refieres con ver cosas extrañas?-le pregunta Scott.

-¿Qué asesinatos?- Pregunta a su vez Chris Argent.

Stiles mira a Allison, quien le asiente a su vez antes de mirar a su padre.

-Han habido raros asesinatos en los últimos meses. Todos no muy lejos de Beacon Hills. 

-Has estado investigando sin decírmelo-Aquello no es una pregunta. 

Argent mira realmente molesto a su hija, pero Allison no se deja intimidar por su padre. 

-Si, y si no lo hubiera hecho no nos habríamos dado cuenta de que hay algo suelto que mata a la gente-Hay un breve silencio donde padre e hija discuten con la mirada,  pero instantes después Chris Argent suspira y asiente. 

-¿Qué, exactamente mata a estas personas?¿ Y cómo?

-Stiles, tu tienes más información me supongo, pero preferiría explicarlo a mi manera primero-Le pide Allison y Stiles asiente, dándole permiso. Todos miran atentamente a la joven cazadora. Scott la mira con nostalgia y siente realmente su pena. Hasta hace unas horas, él había sentido lo mismo cuando no había vuelto a ver a Derek.- Hasta hace unos meses, nadie se había dado cuenta de los asesinatos en forma de asesinatos "normales". Como le dije a Stiles, varias personas se comportaban de manera extraña y en pocas semanas, o días, éstas se volvían agresivas y mataban a alguien. Todos tienen en común en que siempre hay un sobreviviente y éste es el siguiente en asesinar a varios y así es sucesivamente. Como un círculo sin fin. 

-¿Y Stiles que tiene que ver en esto? -Pregunta su padre de nuevo. 

Allison frunce el ceño, cayendo en la cuenta de que tampoco tiene ni idea. Stiles abre la boca para responder pero alguien se le adelanta.

-Porque fue el superviviente del ataque de la gasolinera-Contesta Scott hablando por primera vez.Stiles mira a su amigo. Está pálido y mira al humano con los ojos abiertos. 

El cuerpo de Stiles tiembla por un momento empieza a sentir que le falta la respiración. No quiere dejarse llevar por el pánico. 

Deaton, quien también ha estado escuchando, le coloca una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarle. 

-Stiles…-Allison se encuentra desconcertada y Stiles le sonríe con tristeza. 

-No pasa nada-le murmura encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia- Puede que sea una coincidencia, o puede que no. Pero tal vez podamos parar todos estos asesinatos. 

-¿Cómo? -pregunta el padre de Allison mirando cierta pena al chico.

-Investigando y descubriendo qué esta matando a estas personas-contesta Stiles con más firmeza de lo que piensa.- De alguna manera desconocida, las personas que sobreviven se contagian por algo. Les hace perder poco a poco la razón-Stiles baja la mirada, recordando todas aquellos momentos para nada agradables-Quizás por eso atacan a los demás. Hoy helado con la hermana de Jason Hambert…Ella no está "contagiada". 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Le pregunta Isaac. 

-Porque su hermano le dijo que no era…compatible-Todos en la sala fruncen el ceño, confusos. 

-¿A qué se refería con "compatible"?-Stiles se encoge de hombros. 

-No tengo ni idea, pero tal vez yo si sea compatible y posiblemente esté ya contagiado-Stiles siente un sabor amargo en la boca y un nudo en el estómago. 

-Jamás he oído una cosa igual-comenta Chris Argent cruzándose de brazos mientras niega con la cabeza.-¿Deaton?

-Tampoco. -comenta el veterinario mirando a Stiles apenado y las esperanzas de hallar una solución se van desvaneciendo para el chico.

-Además, ¿cómo se contagia?-Pregunta Isaac.- ¿Qué tienen ciertas personas que otras no tengan, para que se contagien?

-Buscaremos en el bestiario -le promete Allison. 

Stiles se lo agradece con la mirada. 

Hablan unos minutos más hasta que dan por terminada la reunión. Deaton acompaña a los cazadores a la salida, dejándoles a ellos cuatro. 

Stiles mira a Derek cuando éste se acerca a él y le sonríe forzosamente.

-¿Quieres irte a casa? -Stiles asiente. 

-Stiles-le llama Scott.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Scott le mira un instante antes de mirar a Derek. Ha captado el tono con el que el alfa le ha hablado. 

-Claro-contesta tranquilamente Scott, indicándole con un gesto con la cabeza a Derek que le espere. Isaac mira a Scott antes de seguir a Derek fuera. 

-¿Por que no me lo has contado?-El tono de Scott con es de reproche, más bien parece dolido. 

-¿Acaso me habrías creído?

-Eres mi mejor amigo. ¡Claro que sí!

-Recuerdas que me preguntaba por qué Jason Humbert me había dejado vivo?-Scott abre la boca pero no sale nada de ella. - Da igual, de todos modos yo tampoco me habría creído-Stiles consigue esbozar una sonrisa a medias y da un suave golpe con el puño contra el hombro de Scott-Borrón y cuenta nueva, vale? -Scott duda un momento, porque quiere que Stiles hable con él sobre aquello, pero no quiere obligarlo a hacerlo. Así en vez de insistir, le sonríe.

-Así que Derek Hale y tú…¿habéis estado juntos todo el día?-Scott alza las cejas en una clara indirecta y Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, pero siente como se pone rojo.

-Bueno…Sí, se podría decir. 

-No me había dado cuenta-comenta Scott haciendo pucheros. Stiles le da gracia como a veces Scott siempre caía en la cuenta el último momento. 

-Yo no había querido admitirlo tampoco-replica Stiles encogiéndose de brazos. Stiles era muy consciente de que tanto Isaac como Derek podían escucharlos.

-Mientras no te haga daño me parece bien-murmura en forma de amenaza también consciente del alfa.

-Por favor, no te metas en el papel de hermano mayor, bastante tengo con mi padre-Replica Stiles.

Ambos se ríen y toda la tensión que sentía se evapora. 

 

Hablan más de lo que imaginan, tanto que Isaac es quien les interrumpe, recordándole a Scott que su madre le ha pedido que vaya a hacer la compra. Stiles y Scott se despiden con un abrazo, prometiéndose hablar al día siguiente. Isaac también le abraza rápidamente y a Stiles le es embarazoso porque sigue sin conocerle tan bien como Scott. 

 

Cuando sale de la veterinaria, se encuentra a Derek apoyado sobre su coche. Stiles le sonríe levemente y se acerca a él. 

-Lo siento -Derek niega con la cabeza.

-¿Nos vamos? -Pregunta en cambio. Stiles asiente, dándose cuenta de que no ha recibido ningún mensaje de su padre por lo que decide enviarle uno mientras los dos se sube al jeep. Hay un silencio absoluto durante el trayecto, pero no es incómodo. Es agradable. 

Stiles habla con su padre y este le avisa que tiene que ir a trabajar en el turno de noche, por lo que no es necesario que le espere. 

Cuando por fin el coche para, Stiles mira por la ventanilla y ve que no se encuentra precisamente en frente de su casa.

-Creo que te has equivocado-le dice a Derek mirándolo. 

-No-contesta Derek alzando sus cejas. Instantes después, quita las llaves y abre la puerta para salir-Quiero mostrarte algo. 

-En un edificio abandonado?-Stiles mira a Derek aún más confuso pero aspe también del coche.- Sigues siendo espeluznante-Derek pone los ojos en blanco y comienzan a caminar hacia el edificio. 

Aquel edificio está total y absolutamente abandonado. A Stiles le da mala espina, pero si Derek le ha llevado ahí será por algo. No hay electricidad, obviamente, por lo que se ven obligados a subir por las escaleras. No son tantos pisos, pero Stiles es Stiles y su estado físico no podría llamarse como el mejor. 

Varios minutos más tarde, llegan a su destino. 

-Espero que esto valga la pena-comenta Stiles respirando con dificultad.- Creo que mis pulmones van a explotar.

-Te quejas demasiado-le dice mirándole fijamente. Stiles se endereza y saca pecho. 

-Lo siento, señor Hale. Algunos no tienen pulmones lobunos como usted-Derek sonríe por el comentario y Stiles graba esa sonrisa en su mente. Nunca ha visto a Derek sonreír tantas veces y sabe que no se cansará de hacerlo. 

-Valdrá la pena-replica Derek- Intentaré arreglar lo de la electricidad para la próxima vez pero no creo que el ascensor llegue a funcionar de nuevo -Stiles frunce el ceño.

-Espera…¿próxima vez?-Derek camina directo hacia un gran agujero en la pared y se mete dentro. Stiles le sigue, no muy seguro, pero le sigue.

Entonces se da cuenta de que se encuentra en un loft.

Un loft no tan vacío porque hay un gran sofá azul, una mesa con varios papeles, un par de sillas desplegadas y una gran cama pegada contra la pared. También hay unas escaleras que suben hacia arriba, pero lo que más destaca es el gran, y sucio, ventanal. 

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Stiles después de varios segundos analizando su entorno. Derek vuelve a sonreír, pero tímidamente esta vez.

-Mi nuevo…hogar-Stiles le mira, intentando saber si bromea o no. Aunque sabe muy bien cuál es la respuesta.

-¿No podías haber alquilado o comprado un piso, como los demás?-La sonrisa de Derek desaparece y Stiles se siente un poco asustado por la mirada que el alfa le lanza- Quiero decir, este lugar va totalmente con tu forma de ser, en plan…Está bien, está bien…¿Acaso esto lugar es habitable? ¿Como sabes que el techo no se te va a caer encima?

-Te traje aquí porque quería que fueras el primero en venir, Stiles-El tono de Derek es totalmente tranquilo, algo inquietante para el chico. 

-Yaaa…Pensé que habías dicho que venías a arreglar unas cosas-Stiles observa cómo Derek se acerca, lentamente sin dejar de mirarle. Como un lobo, mirando a la presa que va a devorar. 

Derek agarra a Stiles por la camiseta y se acerca a su rostro. 

-Creo que es bastante evidente que no pienso irme a ninguna parte-murmura a solo unos centímetros de su boca. El corazón de Stiles se enciende y empieza a latir frenéticamente.

Stiles no contesta, se pone de puntillas y besa a Derek. El beso es suave, intenso, pero suave a la vez. 

Derek le sujeta firmemente por la cadera, demostrándole quien manda y que Stiles no tiene ningún poder. Sus labios se mueven sincronizados, con casi desesperación. Stiles siente como su cuerpo se calienta y que si sigue así va a explotar.

-Bueno, esto es mejor que la antigua guarida que tenías-susurra cuando se separan para agarrar aire. Están jadeantes, apenas respiran y Stiles siente que apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Derek le vuelve a besar inmediatamente, impidiendo que piense en algo más. 

 

Aquella es la primera noche que pasan juntos. 

Stiles no tiene miedo.Confía en Derek. Se siente seguro con él. El alfa también parece sentirse seguro de él y de lo que siente, o eso espera Stiles. Mientras sus cuerpos están pegados, acariciándose por encima de la ropa, sin dejar de besarse, Derek conduce con cuidado a Stiles hacia la cama.

Derek es suave pero le besa con necesidad. 

Cuando sus dedos se dirigen al borde de la camiseta, mira a Stiles pidiéndole permiso.

-¿Estás seguro?-Le pregunta y Stiles asiente, totalmente seguro. Derek le besa rápidamente los labios antes de quitarle la camiseta. Stiles se siente intimidado un poco por la mirada que Derek pone cuando le mira. No hay tanto de lo que presumir. Stiles no es escuálido, ha ganado peso en comparación de hace un par de años. No hace tanto ejercicio y come sano. Se podría decir que está bien, normal. 

Stiles contiene la respiración cuando cuando Derek le empuja sobre la cama y cae de espaldas antes de que el alfa se coloque a horcajadas sobre él. 

Entonces Derek comienza a besar su piel y Stiles siente como se le eriza el cuerpo. 

Stiles cierra los ojos y disfruta…Hace desaparecer de su mente lo sucedido en los últimos días y se centra en los labios de Derek sobre su piel. 

-Te quiero, Stiles -murmura de repente Derek.

Stiles se paraliza unos segundos, atónito de que Derek le haya dicho aquello. 

-Yo también te quiero, Derek.

 

 

Stiles se despierta en medio de la noche. Por un momento no reconoce dónde se encuentra. Pero siente una calidez a su lado y es el brazo de Derek. Stiles le mira dormir y sonríe. Le observa fascinado porque es la primera vez que ve a Derek Hale durmiendo y más a su lado. El olor de Derek está impregnado en toda la cama y ahora en él. 

Stiles se acerca a Derek y besa su hombro y sigue hasta su clavícula.

Derek se remueve y abre un ojo y después sonríe. 

-¿Todavía tienes fuerzas?-Su voz suena raspada. Stiles no contesta y sigue besándole. Sin permiso, se coloca encima de Derek y empieza a besar su pecho. Derek a su vez coloca sus manos sobre su trasero y lo aprieta contra él. Stiles suelta un gemido, y deja de besarle. 

-Derek…-susurra Stiles suplicante.

Derek sonríe otra vez y niega con la cabeza.

-Te cedo el poder-contesta Derek soltando a Stiles y colocando sus manos tras su cabeza. Stiles titubea, inseguro de saber lo que hacer pero no piensa desaprovechar aquella oportunidad. 

Stiles sigue besando la piel del alfa, esta vez utilizando la lengua también. Stiles empieza por las mejillas de Derek. Ignora la barba rasposa, pero no es realmente una molestia. Además, hace que le atraiga aún más. Baja por la garganta y puede sentir el pulso del hombre bajo su lengua. Aquello le da más confianza. El corazón de Derek no late mucho menos más rápido que el de él mismo. Stiles sigue por el pecho. Aquel ejercitado pecho que tanto ha deseado tocar y está bajo su poder. Sigue por el estómago lentamente. 

Una sábana cubre a Derek de cintura para abajo.

Stiles se detiene entonces y mira a Derek, quién a su vez le mira con deseo. Stiles sonríe y se aleja para volver a besar la garganta del alfa. Derek gruñe y Stiles sonríe de nuevo. 

-Me cediste todo el poder, recuerdas?-Los ojos de Derek se vuelven rojos, pero no es suficiente para asustar a Stiles.

Agarra el rostro de Derek y lo besa. 

Pero en cuestión de segundos Derek cambia de parecer e intercambia de lugar con Stiles, colocándose encima de él. Derek sostiene sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza con solo una mano y lo inmoviliza en la cama. 

-Me temo que Derek no está disponible-Comenta Derek sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes afilados. Sin embargo, ese no es Derek. Porque Derek ya no tiene los ojos rojos, o verdes. Son completamente negros. 

Entonces Derek saca sus garras y las clava con violencia sobre el pecho de Stiles, arrebatándole por completo el aire. 


	8. Capitulo Ocho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.

Stiles se despierta repentinamente al verse sacudido al mismo tiempo por alguien. 

Respira con dificultad, completamente empapado de sudor.

-Stiles-murmura Derek apretando sus hombros. Stiles le mira sin comprender exactamente qué ocurre. Retrocede hacia atrás cuando Derek acerca su rostro hacia el de él. Intenta controlar su respiración y que su corazón deje de latir tan rápidamente.

-He tenido una pesadilla-susurra varios minutos después. Derek, quien se ha sentado al borde de la cama, se gira hacia él. 

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Stiles niega con la cabeza. No quiere volver a pensar en aquella imagen. 

Se lleva una mano instintivamente hacia el pecho, como verificando de que sólo había sido un sueño. 

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunta en cambio. Derek aprieta los labios pero no dice nada. 

Se levanta y Stiles ve que lleva puesto los pantalones. Derek se acerca a la mesa y mira su teléfono. 

-Van a ser las diez-Stiles abre los ojos como platos.

-Mierda-murmura antes de levantarse con rapidez-Tengo que irme. Mi padre…Si ve que no estoy, me matará…-Stiles se siente mal por mentir, pero realmente necesitaba claridad. Y con Derek ahí y sobre todo después de aquel sueño, no podía pensar. Empieza a vestirse rápidamente, mientras nota que Derek sigue clavado en su lugar. Se acerca a la mesa y agarra su teléfono.

Una vez listo, mira a Derek después de varios minutos en silencio. 

-Bueno, ya nos veremos-Mentalmente, Stiles se da un puñetazo por decir aquello. Ha sonado mal. Como si dijera "Hey, gracias por haberme entretenido. Que tengas un buen día. Adiós". Stiles aprieta los labios cuando le da la espalda a Derek y se va. Dios, ¿qué clase de persona era?

Una vez en la seguridad de su jeep, Stiles suelta el aire que tanto ha estado conteniendo. 

Se suponía que debería sentirse feliz por estar con Derek. Por haber dejado que él fuera su primera vez. Y en cambio, se va como si tuviese muchas mejores cosas que hacer porque ha tenido una pesadilla. 

Cierra los ojos un momento.

-Soy idiota-se dice en voz alta, apoyando la frente en el volante. 

Una vez que se tranquiliza, baja del coche y sube de nuevo. 

Derek sigue en el mismo lugar que antes. Stiles puede notar la tensión en su cuerpo y se maldice todavía más.

-Lo siento-murmura caminando hacia él y colocarle justo en frente.

La mirada de Derek es impasible.

-Huiste-contesta con voz fría. Stiles hace una mueca. 

-Huí-afirma y Derek aprieta los labios en una fina linea-, pero no de ti. Sino de mí-El rostro de Derek se transforma en un segundo en una cara confusa. Stiles coloca su mano en la mejilla de Derek- Tuve una pesadilla y no quería…que me vieras asustado-murmura sonriendo apenado. 

-Stiles…me has visto en mi estado más vulnerable-Replica Derek ahora molesto.

Stiles niega con la cabeza.

-Estoy asustado, Derek-Aparta la mano de su cara y empieza a moverse nervioso- Es posible que me convierta en un lunático asesino. Sueño cosas que no son agradables. 

-¿Qué has soñado?-Le pregunta Derek cambiando el tono.

Stiles suspira y se detiene para mirarle.

-Estábamos…en la cama…cuando me clavaste las garras en el pecho-murmura tragando con dificultad.

Derek frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. 

-Entonces sí huías de mí-Stiles gruñe molesto mientras alza los brazos.

-¡Joder, Derek! ¿Es tan difícil de entender?? ¡No huía de ti!-Stiles agarra aire e intenta no perder la calma. La cabeza comienza dolerle.

-Te entiendo, créeme-Derek le mira enfadado y Stiles simplemente pone los ojos en blanco. Stiles sabe que Derek no le cree. Lo que no sabe es como una pesadilla puede volver todo a patas arriba.

-Eres un gilipollas-Le dice Stiles sin poder contenerse. 

-Quizás deberías irte, Stiles. Antes de que digas algo de lo que probablemente te arrepientas-Le aconsejó Derek, falsamente tranquilo. Stiles bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Tú eres el que ha empezado!-Se defiende sin cambiar el tono de su voz- ¡Tú no eres el problema! Soy yo!

-Stiles, vete a casa. 

-¿Ahora me echas?-La ira de Stiles crece, cada vez más y más, perdiendo el control inconscientemente- ¿Entonces para que me trajiste aquí? 

-Quizás esto no fue buena idea después de todo-Contesta Derek fríamente y Stiles le mira dolido.

-¿El qué? ¿Traerme?¿Acostarte conmigo? ¿O regresar a Beacon Hills después de cuatro puñeteros meses? -Los dos se miran fijamente en silencio. La calidez se ha marchado ya hace tiempo del lugar. 

Los recuerdos agradables la noche anterior se vuelven grises y se evaporan. 

-Vete. Ahora.-le ordena Derek usando su tono de Alfa. Esta vez, Stiles nota como va perdiendo la compostura e intenta controlarse a duras penas. 

Traga con dificultad antes de asentir. Se va por segunda vez. Peor que la primera porque, ya no está asustado, sino dolido.

Con un gran dolor clavado en el pecho.

 

Mientras se mete en el coche y lo enciende, aguanta la respiración porque nota como le tiemblan los labios. Sus ojos se cristalizan pero no va a llorar, ni nada. 

En un semáforo en rojo, su mente revive las palabras de Derek la noche anterior. 

Cuando le dijo que le quería. Y él también le había dicho que le quería. Porque era la primera vez que sentía algo así y ahora…estaba jodidamente jodido.

Stiles aprieta los dientes con furia y golpea con violencia el volante. Lo golpea sin cesar hasta que prácticamente siente la mano dormida e hinchada. Varías lágrimas se derraman por su rostro, pero ahoga el llanto que está atrapado en su garganta. 

 

Conduce con solo una mano, mientras que aprieta la mano lastimada contra su pecho. Se dirige hacia el hospital, enviándole antes un mensaje a su padre, donde le dice que ha tenido un pequeño incidente pero nada grave. Stiles tiene la suerte de encontrarse a la madre de Scott nada más entrar. 

La mujer le atiende enseguida, regañándole a su vez por no tener cuidado. Stiles simplemente le sonríe forzosamente mientras ella empieza a examinar la mano y a vendarla después. 

 

Media hora después, va camino hacia su casa donde está su padre esperándole.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que estar así? -Le pregunta su padre nada más entrar. Stiles le mira antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

-Un par de semanas-Sube al piso de arriba y se mete a su habitación. Se quita la ropa, teniendo cuidado con la venda. Se va al baño y se da una ducha de agua fría. 

Después de la ducha, se mira en el espejo y se ve peor que antes. Sus ojos están rojos y tiene ojeras. 

"Pobrecito, Stiles está triste" Stiles cierra los ojos al oír aquella voz tan familiar en su cabeza.

-Vete-suplica en voz alta. 

"Ahora que me estoy divirtiendo?", su propia voz se burla de él y Stiles aprieta los puños.

-Por favor-Suplica de nuevo el chico con desesperación. 

"¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me pone oírte suplicar?"

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-Pregunta Stiles atormentado- ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué yo?

"¿Por qué no, Stiles?", pregunta su voz cambiando de tono, dejando a un lado la burla. Stiles abre los ojos y mira a su _reflejo_. 

Su reflejo le sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras le mira con esos ojos absolutamente oscuros. 

"Tanto sufrimiento para un chico tan joven. Solo, abandonado. El chico con el que nadie quiere estar. Mira a Scott, que por mucho que te diga que eres su amigo, ya te ha sustituido por Isaac. Por su igual. En cambio tú, eres un humano reemplazable. Y no hablemos de Derek, que está igual de jodido que tú. Quizás por eso sentías lo que sentías por él y en realidad no le quieres. Le utilizaste. Como todo el mundo."

-Te equivocas…-murmura Stiles negando con la cabeza.- Estás jugando conmigo y con mi mente.

"Sabes que todo es verdad. A nadie le importaría que murieras. Muere gente todos los días"

-¿Por qué haces esto?

"Bueno, te mentiría si te dijera que solo lo hago por diversión" Su reflejo se ríe. "Es un estilo de vida. Me gusta ver el sufrimiento de los demás y provocarlo. Me gusta el poder de volver dementes a las personas"

-¿Por qué yo?-Repite Stiles enfadado esta vez. 

"Te dije una vez que veo todo lo que piensas", contesta su reflejo sonriendo con superioridad, dejándole claro que no hay nada que pueda ocultarle. "Cómo elijo a las personas? Podría decirse que veo su luz interior, su fuerza vital y la tuya, amigo, estaba más apagada que la de todos a los a los que he…Mmmm…habitado…"

-¿Habitado?-Stiles nota como su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Siente su cabeza a punto de explotar.- ¿Qué quieres decir con habitado?

"Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, Stiles. Acabo de verlo en tu mente. O mejor dicho, nuestra mente." Stiles comienza a respirar con dificultad mientras el pánico empieza a invadirle. "No contagio a las personas, las poseo. Por eso hay supervivientes. Por eso sigues vivo. Porque ahora…Yo soy tú"

Stiles pierde el equilibrio y la inestabilidad de su cuerpo le hace caer al suelo. Oye a su padre llamarle al otro lado de la puerta. 

-Stiles, ¿te encuentras bien?-Pero Stiles ya no es consciente de la realidad. Lo único que puede hacer es pensar en las palabras de aquella cosa. -¡Stiles! ¡Abre la puerta!-Su padre le sigue llamando, subiendo cada vez más la voz. Pero Stiles sigue ido, negando con la cabeza. No puede controlar su cuerpo. Ni su mente. 

Oye cómo la puerta se abre de golpe. Su padre la ha derribado. Se acerca corriendo hacia él pero Stiles se aparta, asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre, hijo?-Pregunta el Sheriff preocupado al ver la mirada vacía de su hijo.

Stiles niega con la cabeza sin parar.

-Está dentro de mi. Está dentro de mi. Está dentro de mi-murmura una y otra vez. Stiles empuja a su padre cuando éste intenta tocarle y corre hacia el piso de abajo, dirigiendo a la cocina. Agarra un cuchillo. 

-Stiles-su padre le mira y seguidamente al cuchillo-, lo que sea que estés pensando, no tiene gracia. Dame el cuchillo-Le pide con tranquilidad. 

-Está dentro de mi. Y no parará de hablar. Solo quiero que se calle-Stiles aprieta fuerte el mango del cuchillo de cocina.

-Stiles…

-Lo siento, papá-Dice antes de clavarse de una estocada el cuchillo en todo el pecho. 

El mundo se mueve a cámara lenta. 

Oye a su padre gritar su nombre. Su cuerpo cae al suelo.La sangre le rodea. El frío le envuelve. La oscuridad le absorbe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cuál es mi problema, tengo realmente un fetiche con Stiles y con hacerle sufrir...  
> Aún faltan varios capítulos, pero lo que sí sé es que esta historia llegará a su fin pronto. Tengo dos finales uno bueno y otro malo. Todavía no me he decidido. Alguien muere, da igual cuál decido escribir de todos modos.  
> De nuevo, gracias por leer. Significa mucho para mi.


	9. Capitulo Nueve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.

Abre los ojos, desorientado y mareado. Apenas puede mover el cuerpo, y cuando intenta erguirse, no puede evitar gruñir por el esfuerzo. Pero eso no le ha impedido moverse, sino las ataduras en sus muñecas que le sujetan a la cama con fuerza. 

-No intentes moverte-Stiles gira la cabeza lentamente y ve a su padre sentado en una silla cerca de la cama. No se dio cuenta de que había estado ahí. 

Su padre le mira con los ojos cansados, preocupados y asustados. Stiles no entiende qué hace en aquella habitación. Ni por qué está atado. 

Respira con dificultad. Le duele el pecho al hacerlo. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunta con voz ronca. Su padre se levanta y se acerca. Stiles puede notar que no ha dormido lo suficiente.- ¿Por qué estoy atado? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquilízate, Stiles-Su padre le coloca una mano sobre su hombro, pero no le ayuda a quitarse del amarre.

-Papa-murmura asustado. "¿Qué ha pasado?", se pregunta. No recuerda nada. 

Su mente está en completa oscuridad. Si piensa y se concentra ve imágenes pero están demasiado borrosas. 

-Todo estará bien, Stiles-le promete su padre antes de besarle la frente y salir de la habitación. A Stiles no le da tiempo de decir nada, porque su padre cierra la puerta enseguida. 

 

Y ahí está. Boca arriba, con la mirada en el techo.

Miles de preguntas se forman en su mente, pero el no tener respuesta a ninguna de ella le irrita. Recuerda haber estado con Derek. Recuerda aquella estúpida discusión que tuvieron y recuerda haber tenido que ir al hospital por la herida en la mano. Lo demás está en blanco. 

¿Acaso habría pasado algo peor?¿Por qué esta de nuevo en el hospital?¿Por qué está atado? Stiles siente de nuevo un dolor en el pecho que le impide respirar. No es un dolor psicológico, es un dolor físico. ¿Había sufrido un accidente?

En ese instante su padre entra por la puerta y entra acompañado por un médico y una enfermera. La enfermera le sonríe mientras comienza a trastear con la máquina que hay a su lado. Stiles aparta la mirada de ella y la centra en su padre.

-Hola, Stiles. No sabes como nos alegra verte recuperado-Stiles frunce el ceño. 

-Papá, ¿qué está pasando? -Su padre no contesta sino que mira al doctor. 

-¿No recuerdas nada?-Stiles niega con la cabeza- Intentaste suicidarte, Stiles. Hace tres días. Sufriste un ataque de ansiedad severo e intentaste acabar con tu vida-Stiles frunce el ceño aún más. Aquello no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Creo que se equivoca, yo nunca…-La mirada de su padre le hace callar. 

Stiles traga saliva. Aquella mirada le dice todo. 

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el área de psiquiatría-Aquello es como un golpe en el estómago.

-Desáteme-le pide al médico y este niega con la cabeza.

-No hasta estar seguro de que no seas un peligro contra ti mismo. Es por tu seguridad. 

-¡No voy a hacer nada!-replica Stiles levantando la voz- ¡DESÁTEME!¡AHORA!-Stiles se agita en la cama, irritado. 

-Stiles…-Su padre intenta tranquilizarle.

-¡SUÉLTEME! ¡AHORA MISMO!-Stiles se mueve intentando por todas las fuerzas soltarse, pero los amarres están demasiado fuertes. Y solo consigue hacerse daño y cansarse. El doctor le pide que se relaje y que deje de esforzarse porque solo hará que empeore. Pero Stiles no para de revolease en la cama, furioso y descontrolado. 

Tienen que venir dos enfermeros más antes de que la enfermera le sede y Stiles se queda dormido en cuestión de segundos. 

 

Vuelve a despertarse, no mucho tiempo después de aquel incidente, pero sin duda se siente peor. El ardor en el pecho es peor. Tiene fiebre y la cabeza le duele demasiado. Por supuesto, sigue atado. No hay señal de su padre. Aunque en aquellos momentos, era al que menos quería ver. 

Stiles se encuentra en la habitación a oscuras Hay silencio, mucho silencio. Intenta concentrarse en el latido de su corazón. 

"Sin duda, eres el ser humano más sorprendente que he conocido, Stiles" Stiles cierra los ojos al oír la voz. "Y eso que he visto muchas sorprendentes en mi vida"

Stiles intenta ignorarla. Intenta fingir que no oye nada y pone la mente en blanco para no pensar en nada. 

"¡Oh, venga, no me hagas en vacío!" Dice la voz fingiendo estar dolido por la reacción del chico. "No fue mi culpa que decidieras apuñalarte con un simple cuchillo de cocina y acabar con tu miserable vida" En ese instante, las imágenes vuelven a la mente de Stiles. La escena del baño y la de la cocina. La sensación del cuchillo clavándose en su piel por su propia mano. 

-¿Qué eres? -Stiles se siente tan cansado de repetir siempre lo mismo, que ya poco le importa lo que aquella voz le diga. 

"No existe nombre, o adjetivo que puedan definirme con exactitud. Aunque, vosotros los humanos, soléis utilizar el nombre _Demonio_ " La voz se ríe en su cabeza, como si aquella palabra le hiciera gracia. "Mis hermanos y yo siempre nos desternillamos por la genialidad que tiene el ser humano a la hora de inventarse los nombres"

-¿Hay más como tú?

"Somos miles, mi pequeño humano" La voz suena como la de un profesor enseñando a su alumno. "Caminamos entre vosotros, en distintas formas. Causando la destrucción y el caos donde quiera que vayamos, de mil maneras diferentes". 

-¿Qué harás conmigo?-Pregunta Stiles abriendo los ojos. Stiles ya está cansado. Ya no tiene ganas de luchar. Aquella cosa, o demonio, ya le había ganado desde el principio. 

"Estuviste en momento y lugar equivocado, Stiles" La voz suena apenada, pero el chico ya sabe que es falsa modestia. 

-¿Qué harás conmigo?-repite más fuerte y enfadado. 

"Nada que tú no estés haciendo ya", contesta el demonio contento. "Mírate, atado como un loco que ha perdido la cabeza. Y no has tenido que matar a nadie." El demonio se ríe. "Bueno, aún no"

Stiles aprieta los labios cuando empiezan a temblar.

"¿Por quién empezaríamos?" el demonio se ríe de nuevo y la risa hace temblar el cuerpo de Stiles. "Mmmm…¿Lydia, quizás?" Las lágrimas caen por las mejillas de Stiles. "Podríamos ahorcarla con las manos. Una muerte dulce, lenta y dolorosa. ¿O Scott? Podríamos torturarle con acónito y verle morir lentamente con cada dosis" Stiles quiere taparse los oídos, o quiere volver a perder la consciencia. No quiere seguir oyendo aquellas atrocidades. "Dejaríamos a Derek el último, por supuesto. La Gran Escena Final. El estreno que todos estaban esperando" La voz suena excitada y emocionada y Stiles comienza a sentir arcadas. "Podríamos arrancarle el corazón, ¿o es muy dramático? Nah, ya lo pensaremos cuando lleguemos a ese punto…"

-Cállate, cállate, cállate….-murmura Stiles, suplicando. Puede ver las imágenes en su mente.

La sangre, la crueldad, el horror.

"Oh, mi pequeño humano, sin duda eres uno de mis juguetes favoritos"

 

[…]

Derek se mueve de un lado para otro en el estacionamiento de la veterinaria, esperando impaciente a que Scott salga de ella. Todo su cuerpo está en completa tensión y sus huesos crujen relaja la espalda. 

Lleva tres días esperando. Necesitaba noticias, o se subiría por las paredes. La inquietud de no saber como Stiles estaba después haber intentado acabar con su vida, le absorbía por dentro. Y es que debería haberle detenido. Nunca debería haberle dicho que se marchara. Debió de obligarle a desahogarse y no guardarse todo lo que sentía. Y era su culpa porque él se había sentido así. Se había asustado también al ver a Stiles salir corriendo. Y no le había creído. Pensó que era mejor creer que Stiles le había huido de él, por era lo que siempre hacía la gente. Y aquella discusión estúpida había hecho que Stiles se marchara y que después…

Derek sacude la cabeza, intentando no pensar en aquello más. 

-Ha despertado, pero su padre no me dejado verle-Dice Scott saliendo de la veterinaria, acompañado por Isaac. 

-¿Te ha dicho como está?-Le pregunta realmente preocupado.

Scott aprieta los labios. 

-Ha dicho que se recuperará-contesta desanimado-, pero su voz me ha indicado lo contrario. Me ha dicho que está internado en psiquiatría. Tenemos que ayudarle, Derek-añade después asustado.

-Si de verdad hay algo en Stiles y está contagiado, debemos encontrar una manera de salvarle antes de que pierda completamente la razón-comenta Isaac con firmeza. Derek le mira un momento. Le sorprende ya no ver al chico asustado y débil de antes, ahora era fuerte y decidido. Sobre todo, ahora que está bajo el cuidado de Scott. 

Asiente, de acuerdo con aquello. 

-Llama a Allison y pregúntale si ha averiguado algo-Se dirige hacia su coche con rapidez.

-¿A dónde demonios vas?-Le grita Scott. 

-A ver a Stiles. 

 

Derek conduce rápido hacia el hospital y tiene la suerte de que sea de noche y no haya demasiado tráfico. Aparca lo más lejos posible para no hacer sospechar. Aunque apareciendo casi en medio de la noche en un hospital, ya es bastante sospechoso. 

Ve a un guardia de seguridad en la entrada haciendo guardia. Podría dejarle inconsciente, pero sería demasiado arriesgado. Por eso decide rodear el hospital y subir por las escaleras de emergencia exteriores. 

No tarda demasiado en forzar una de las puertas de emergencia y entra al edificio. Aunque las luces no está totalmente apagadas, sin dudas hay silencio. Derek se deja guiar por su instinto y comienza a caminar.

 

Varios minutos después, tras asegurarse de que nadie le ha visto, encuentra la habitación correcta. La abre con cuidado, esperando que no haya nadie más que Stiles en ella. 

El cuarto está oscuro, pero su visión nocturna le ayuda a ver con claridad. 

-Cállate, cállate, cállate…-murmura Stiles, suplicando. 

Derek le ve con horror que está atado contra la cama.

-Stiles-le llama acercándose. 

El chico abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor, pero solo ve oscuridad. 

-¿Derek?-Su voz suena rota y sollozante. 

-Estoy aquí-Derek coge su rostro con suavidad entre sus manos y le besa. Siente las lágrimas saladas en sus labios.- Estoy aquí-Stiles asiente y Derek le sigue besando mientras los dos dejan de temblar. -Voy a desatarte, ¿de acuerdo?-Murmura en sus labios, después de varios minutos. Stiles vuelve a asentir en la oscuridad. 

Derek se aparta y deshace el nudo de ambos amarres. Stiles gime al sentirse liberado. Derek coge sus muñecas con cuidado y las besa con suavidad. Utiliza sus poderes para curar las heridas que las cuerdas le han provocado y también hace desaparecer el dolor del pecho y la mano lastimada.

\- ¿Mejor?-Stiles sigue sin poder verle en aquella negrura, pero se lanza a la protección de sus brazos y le abraza. Se siente seguro en ese instante. El miedo ha desaparecido en parte. Y el demonio también. 

-Está en mi, Derek-murmura Stiles con el rostro escondido en su pecho, pero le ha oído perfectamente. 

-¿Quién?

-La cosa, la voz. No es una ilusión, está dentro de mí-Stiles respira con dificultad por la nariz.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo solucionaremos-le promete apretándole con fuerza contra él. Stiles restriega su rostro contra su cuerpo, aspirando su olor.- Tengo que sacarte de aquí-Derek hace un intento de levantar a Stiles pero este se aparta de golpe.

-¡No!-Exclama Stiles negando con la cabeza-No es buena idea que salga.

-Stiles, no digas estupideces…Vamos, ahora-Derek hace un nuevo intento de agarrar a Stiles pero este retrocede.

-¡He dicho que no! ¿No lo entiendes?¡ Lo que hay dentro de mi tiene ganas de matar!¡No puedo salir sabiendo eso! No puedo arriesgarte,ni a ti, ni a los demás-Derek le mira fijamente. Se acerca de nuevo al chico, pero esta vez no para cogerle. Le besa con fuerza y furia. Deja que aquel beso diga todo lo que las palabras no pueden expresar. 

-Lo solucionaremos, Stiles. Te lo prometo-murmura contra sus labios antes de salir sin mirar atrás. 

 

Derek tiene que aguantar las ganas de no volver y coger a Stiles por la fuerza. Sabe que el chico tiene razón. Tampoco serviría llevárselo si no sabe qué hacer al respecto. No tenía caso. Pero le mata por dentro no poder hacer nada al respecto. 

Una vez en su coche, conduce sin rumbo fijo. Está demasiado nervioso como para ir a dormir, además de que tampoco es que tenga ganas por la situación en que se encuentra. 

De repente su teléfono empieza a sonar. Derek contesta de inmediato al ver que se trata de Isaac.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Deberías venir a la casa de los Argent-Le dice el chico- Creemos haber encontrado una solución. 


	10. Capitulo Diez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.

 

Derek conduce hacia el nuevo departamento de los Argent tan rápido como puede mientras una chispa de esperanza se enciende en su interior. No le da gracia tener que ir ahí exactamente, pero por Stiles es capaz a de ir al mismo Infierno si tiene que hacerlo. 

No tarda menos de quince minutos. 

Cuando llega, Scott ya le está esperando fuera. Su rostro no parece muy contento y eso le preocupa un poco a Derek.

-¿Cómo está? -Le pregunta cuando el alfa baja del coche. Derek suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Estaba atado a la cama -murmura Derek con voz neutra, pero Scott nota la ira-He intentado que viniera conmigo, peor teme llegar a hacer daño a alguien-Scott se siente peor al escuchar aquello. Se siente impotente- Isaac me ha dicho que habéis encontrado una solución-Scott se tensa y aprieta los labios.

-Con respecto a eso…No creo que sea una solución, exactamente -Derek le mira confuso. ¿Cómo que no era una solución? 

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ven, entremos-Le pide Scott amablemente antes de caminar hacia el interior del edificio. 

Derek le sigue en silencio mientras la chispa que antes había sentido empieza a desvanecerse. Le había prometido a Stiles una solución e iba a cumplir esa promesa. Costase lo que costase. 

Una vez dentro del piso, Scott le guía hacia un despacho, donde se encuentran Isaac, Allison y Chris Argent mirando un libro grueso y antiguo sobre la mesa de éste último. Cuando Derek pone un pie en la habitación, los tres voltean rápidamente. 

Hay tensión durante un breve segundo, pero Derek se obliga a relajarse porque no ha ido a pelear, sino a recibir ayuda. 

-Derek-le saluda Isaac con una leve sonrisa, que éste acepta con un asentimiento de cabeza. 

-Bueno, ¿qué habéis encontrado?-Pregunta directamente. 

Allison mira a su padre antes de hablar. 

-Sabemos que le ocurre a Stiles. 

-Sigue-le ordena Derek cuando se queda en silencio. Allison hace una mueca, pues no le gusta el tono que el alfa ha usado, pero decide que es mejor ignorarlo. Quizás no le agrade Derek, pero Stiles siempre ha sido agradable con ella y la ha ayudado a veces. Se lo debe. 

-No está contagiado por nada, o, bueno sí lo está, pero no es una enfermedad ni nada parecido. Es una cosa. 

-Stiles dijo que había algo en él-Comenta Derek recordando las palabras del chico-, que estaba dentro de él. 

-¿Qué?-Scott le mira confuso y con los ojos abiertos. 

-Creo que esa _cosa_ le habla y es lo que le hace ver cosas que no son reales-comenta Derek, analizando todas las cosas- Quizás por eso se vuelven locos las persona. 

-Está poseído-Todos se quedan en silencio varios minutos mientras Derek siente una presión en el pecho. 

-¿Qué es, esta cosa en realidad?-Pregunta mirando a Chris Argent. Éste le devuelve la mirada sin dejarse intimidar. 

-No existe un nombre concreto, pero el más conocido de todos es "Demonio". Hay mitos y leyendas, pero nunca me había encontrado con uno personalmente. 

-¿Cómo nos deshacemos de él?-Derek se cruza de brazos, mientras se concentra en no perder el control.- ¿Llamamos a un cura y realizamos un exorcismo?-Tanto Allison como su padre le miran como si estuviera loco. 

-Eso solo ocurre en las películas, idiota-le contesta Allison y Derek gruñe, pero no se mueve. Su corazón late rápido.- Esto es el mundo real. 

-Lo siento, pero en el mundo real los demonios no existen.

-¿Y los hombres lobos, sí?-Replica Allison con sarcasmo. 

-¡Chicos!-Les interrumpe Scott enfadado.- ¡Stiles está en peligro! ¡Esa cosa está en su interior, haciéndole _nosequé_ a su mente y estamos perdiendo el tiempo!-Derek mira a Allison una vez más con una mirada fulminante antes de mirar a Scott. 

-Tienes razón-Scott alzo las cejas sorprendido pero seguidamente asintió. 

-¿Cómo nos deshacemos de él?-Repite Derek mirando de nuevo a la cazadora. 

-Bueno, no podemos sacarle así como así. El demonio está aferrado a la alma de Stiles por lo que hay que seguir un ritual. 

-¿Que clase de ritual?-El instinto de Derek le dice que no le va a gustar aquello. 

-Para poder expulsar el demonio de Stiles, tendrá que estar poseído por completo-Derek la mira sin entender a que se refiere. 

-Explícate.

-Debemos detener el corazón de Stiles, el tiempo suficiente como para que el demonio tome el control completo del huésped. 

-No-niega Derek de inmediato.-No vamos a arriesgar más la vida de Stiles. 

-Stiles seguirá ahí, justo como el demonio está ahora en él. Estará atrapado en una especie de caja en su interior.

-No.

-Si no lo hacemos Stiles morirá!-le grita Allison. 

Derek mira a Scott, ignorando a la chica.

-¿Tú piensas lo mismo?¿ Crees que es seguro?

-Es una opción-comenta Scott. Por supuesto, Allison siempre sería el lado que Scott siempre apoyaría. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

-¿Cuantas probabilidades hay de que esto salga mal y Stiles muera en el proceso?

-¿Cuantas probabilidades hay de que esto salga bien y el demonio muera?-Replica Allison.- No solo salvaremos a Stiles, sino a más gente que moriría más adelante si no lo hacemos. 

-No-Derek niega con la cabeza. No puede arriesgar a Stiles. Es lo único que realmente vale la pena en su vida y no puede perderle. 

-Derek, Stiles querría que…-comienza Isaac a hablar, pero éste le interrumpe.

-¡Cállate!-le ordena. 

Isaac cierra la boca y mira a Scott en busca de ayuda. 

-Esta bien que tengas miedo por Stiles, Derek, pero debemos tener la esperanza de que salga bien-Scott coloca una mano sobre su hombro y Derek suspira profundamente. 

-¿Y qué pasa si…?

-Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, Derek-Scott le aprieta el hombro, indicándole que confíe en ellos. Segundos después, el alfa asiente con la cabeza. 

-Está bien-Accede Derek ignorando el nudo en la garganta-¿Qué hay que hacer exactamente?

-Bueno, el primero proceso es detener el corazón de Stiles. El segundo es un poco más…complicado. 

-¿Acaso hay algo que no lo es?-Replica Scott, cruzándose de brazos-Para matar al demonio, debemos apuñalarle con una daga embadurnada de su propia sangre y clavarla en el corazón-Derek aprieta los dientes con fuerza. 

-Pensé que habíamos quedado en intentar no matar a Stiles-murmura enfadado. Chris Argent decide ese momento para hablar después de haber estado en silencio. 

-Es la única forma de matar y expulsar al demonio. Su sangre es tóxica para el ser humano y para él mismo. Por eso no duran en el mismo huésped humano vivo durante mucho tiempo. Éste en especial, escoge a sus víctimas por sus estados de ánimos. Cuanto más fuerte sea un huésped, más difícil es de poseerlo. Stiles es fuerte, pero no lo fue lo suficiente como para luchar contra él. Otra cosa sería, que Stiles estuviera muerto y que el demonio hubiera poseído al 100% su cuerpo. De nada serviría ningún ritual porque no hay nadie a quien salvar. Pero Stiles sigue ahí, por lo que el demonio está atado a él hasta que uno de los dos abandone. Por eso juega con su mente lentamente, para dominarle y volverle su títere. 

-El demonio ha pasado por diferentes huéspedes, que después han muerto, ¿por qué no ha cogido ya uno de ellos?

-Quizás lo hace por diversión, o porque no ha encontrado el huésped adecuado para quedarse definitivamente en uno-contesta el hombre. Derek aprieta los labio intentando no pensar en la posibilidad de que aquel demonio haya elegido a Stiles como su nuevo recipiente.

-¿Cómo conseguimos la sangre del demonio?

-Podríamos cogerla de Stiles directamente-Dice Isaac, pero Chris Argent niega con la cabeza. 

-No queremos que el demonio se de cuenta de nuestras intenciones. Podríamos ponerle en alerta y podría hacer algo en contra de Stiles mucho más antes de lo previsto. 

-¿Qué hay de Jason Humbert? ¿Ha sido su cuerpo reclamado ya? ¿O sigue en el depósito?-Pregunta Allison. 

Scott la mira un momento antes de sacar su teléfono y marcar a su madre que tiene el turno de noche en el hospital. Derek intenta relajarse mientras escucha la breve conversación que Scott tiene con su madre. Varios minutos después, cuelga antes de decir gracias. 

-El cuerpo de Jason Humbert sigue en el depósito. Le he pedido a mi madre que sacara la poca sangre que el cadáver tenía y me ha dicho que la sangre era negra -mira a Chris Argent- ¿Es eso normal?

-Lo que importa es que tenemos lo necesario para el ritual. Le pediré a Deaton que prepare las cosas para mañana. Scott llévale la sangre en cuanto puedas.

-¿Qué pasa con Stiles?-Pregunta Derek-¿Qué le digo?

-Dile que hemos encontrado una solución, pero nada más. El demonio puede ver y oír todo lo que Stiles hace. 

-Deberíamos decírselo también a su padre-comenta Isaac. 

-Es verdad-Scott le mira-Deberías decírselo tú-Derek se siente incómodo un momento por la mirada que le da, com diciendo "Se trata de Stiles y Stiles y tú estáis juntos".

-No va a creérselo-contesta Derek negando con la cabeza-Y mucho menos querrá hablar conmigo en especial. 

-Él es el único que puede sacar a Stiles del hospital legalmente-Replica Scott- Además, si ocurre algo malo, cosa que no pasará, tiene el derecho de saber dónde está su hijo-Derek pone los ojos en blanco y respira por la nariz para no pegarle a aquel chico. 

-De acuerdo-murmura Derek dándose por vencido- Iré a hablar con él.

-Bueno, entonces está dicho. Será mejor que descansemos bien esta noche. Mañana será un día importante. 

 

Derek sale del edificio con miles de pensamientos en su mente, tantos que siente la cabeza a punto de explotar. Se sube en el auto y golpea el volante con fuerza, descargando toda su ira e impotencia. Aquello es una mala idea. Stiles podría morir. Y Derek no es capaz de soportarlo. 

-Relájate-se dice a sí mismo en voz alta. Se concentra en su respiración y en el latido de su corazón a la vez. 

Varios minutos después enciende el coche y conduce hacia la casa del Sheriff. Scott le ha dicho que se encuentra en casa, pero por las luces apagadas no está muy convencido de que el Sheriff esté despierto. 

A pesar de ello se baja del coche cuando estaciona frente a la casa y camina hacia la puerta. Oye un leve ruido que proviene del interior, quizás sea la televisión. 

Llama a la puerta y espera. Y espera. Y espera. Y llama otra vez, pero nadie responde. Derek da la vuelta y sube por el tejado para entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Stiles, que para su buena suerte está abierta. Entra rápidamente y sigiloso. Derek se relaja un poco más cuando el olor de Stiles se encuentra en todo el cuarto. "Venga, Derek".

Sale de la habitación y camina hacia el piso inferior. 

El sheriff se encuentra en la cocina, bebiendo toda una botella de licor. Derek camina lentamente hasta situarse a su lado. 

-Señor Stillinski-le llama suavemente para no asustarle. El Sheriff levanta la mirada con torpeza y cuando ve a Derek Hale frente a él se levanta de golpe para luego tambalearse. Derek le sujeta antes de que caiga y le vuelve a sentar. 

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?-demanda intentando poner su tono de Sheriff pero en aquel momento es absurdo. 

-Necesito hablar con usted-Derek se sienta con toda la naturalidad del mundo en la silla frente a él.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-Vuelve a repetir. Derek aprieta los labios y le mira.

-He llamado a la puerta. No ha debido de oírme, por lo que he entrado por la ventana de la habitación de Stiles-El Sheriff vuelve a beber del vaso que hay en la mesa ante la mención de su hijo.

-¿Qué quieres? 

-Es precisamente de su hijo del que vengo a hablarle. 

-Ahora mismo no quiero hablar de mi hijo. Y le pido amablemente que se vaya, Hale, porque allanar la casa del Sheriff es un delito grave. Y no dude de que voy arrestarle. 

-¿Va a arrestarme usted? ¿Estando borracho como está?-La voz de Derek se torna dura- La vida de Stiles está en peligro y usted está bebiendo para no pensar. 

-Márchese de mi casa, Señor Hale. AHORA-Le ordena el hombre enfadado por las palabras de Derek. 

-Puedo ayudar a Stiles, Sheriff-Derek se obliga a tranquilizarse. El Sheriff se ríe y se sirve más licor. 

-Mi hijo se ha vuelto loco. Nadie puede salvarle-Derek aprieta los labios.-Está perdido-añade segundos después. 

Derek manda a freír espárragos lo de ser racional y tranquilo. No tenían tanto tiempo. Sin dudarlo, Derek tira la botella al suelo de un zarpazo y agarra al sheriff por la camisa para estamparlo contra la pared. 

Le gruñe, mostrando sus ojos rojos y sus dientes afilados. Toda la embriaguez del Sheriff desaparece en ese instante mientras el miedo y la adrenalina corre por sus venas.

Su corazón late tan rápido que parece que se le va a salir del pecho. 

-¿Qué eres?-Pregunta asustado con los ojos como platos. Derek sonríe nada amable.

-Ahora me va a hacer caso, ¿entiende?-El Sheriff asiente rápidamente- Su hijo no está loco. 

-¿Él es igual que tú?-Pregunta horrorizado ante la idea.

-No, pero tiene algo mucho peor. 

-¿Qué le ocurre a Stiles?-Derek aprieta un poco más el agarre de la camisa sin apartar la mirada del Sheriff. 

-Está poseído y si no lo ayudamos cuando antes, morirá. 

-¿Qué  debo hacer?-Por fin el Sheriff pensaba con más claridad y si aquella cosa que tenía delante le decía que su hijo estaba en peligro haría lo que fuese necesario.

-Debe sacar a su hijo de psiquiatría mañana y llevarle a la veterinaria donde trabaja Scott cuanto antes. 

-¿Van ayudarle, verdad? ¿Salvarán a Stiles de lo que sea que esté enfermo?

-Solo si hace lo que le he dicho. Ahora será mejor que descanse-Derek suelta al Sheriff, quienes e resbala hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. 

Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada. 

-Hale-Le detiene sin embargo el Sheriff. Derek se para pero no se gira- ¿Por qué va ayudarle usted?¿Cuál es su papel en todo esto? ¿Por qué se preocuparía precisamente usted?

-Lo hago por Stiles. Porque él realmente me importa-Seguidamente sale de la casa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, y aquí otro capítulo más! Muchas gracias por los anteriores comentarios y los kudos! Lamentablemente, la historia está tocando su fin y llegará el momento de ver qué pasará con Stiles. Se salvará? Vivirá? O morirá?  
> Gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Atte. Any


	11. Capitulo Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.

-Stiles-su padre le llama sacudiéndole del hombro para que despierte. Stiles abre los ojos poco a poco. Se siente agotado, pues apenas ha dormido.- Es hora de irnos-le murmura su padre. Stiles quiere levantarse pero el cansancio le puede más. Ya no sentía tanto dolor porque Derek le había curado, pero se sentía cansado de una rara manera.- Venga-Su padre le ayuda a levantarse y empieza a quitarle la bata para vestirle. 

-¿Nos vamos? -Pregunta el chico aún desorientado y confuso. Su padre asiente enérgicamente mientras le ayuda a ponerse una camiseta. Stiles se viste lentamente.- ¿El médico te ha dado su consentimiento? -Pregunta Stiles cuando ya se ha puesto los zapatos y con la ayuda de su padre salen de la habitación.

-No -contesta mientras caminan hacia el ascensor con rapidez. 

El médico aparece para impedir que Stiles se vaya. 

-Señor Stillinski, no creo que sea buena idea. Su hijo se está recuperando de un trauma. 

-¡Mi hijo está bien! -Exclama el Sheriff. Stiles le mira, sorprendido pero no dice nada-Ya he firmado lo necesario, déjeme llevarme a mi hijo. 

-Su hijo necesita tratamiento psicológico. Puede volver a...

-¡Stiles no está loco! -Replica su padre. Stiles siente una presión en el pecho. No es nada malo, todo lo contrario. Su padre le cree a él. No piensa que se ha vuelto loco. -Y voy a llevármelo ahora!-Su padre empuja al médico quien le mira furioso pero no hace nada más al respecto. 

Ninguno dice nada hasta que llegan al jeep de Stiles. 

-Papá…-La voz de Stiles se desvanece. Su padre no dice nada mientras le coloca el cinturón porque Stiles está demasiado débil.

-Tienes una pinta horrible, hijo-murmura sonriéndole con ternura. 

Stiles se ríe tristemente mientras varías lágrimas se le escapan sin querer.

-Gracias, papá-dice Stiles cuando recupera la voz. La mirada de su padre cambia y se torna sombría. 

-Ha sido cosa de Derek Hale-comenta su padre en otro tono. Stiles le mira confuso. 

-¿A que te refieres?-Por qué sentía Stiles que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.- ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Cuándo?

-Vino anoche-responde bajando el tono de voz- Me dijo que tenía que sacarte de este lugar porque estabas en peligro. No le habría creído de no ser porque me mostró… _su otra cara_ -El Sheriff mira a Stiles y al ver que éste se pone más pálido de lo que está, se da cuenta de que su hijo ya sabía lo que Derek Hale era. 

-Espera...¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo qué te mostró su otra cara…?!

-Ya, bueno, no fue muy agradable. Y habría pensado que todo había sido un sueño de no ser porque está mañana he venido y los médicos me han dicho que milagrosamente te has curado. No hay ninguna herida, ni siquiera una cicatriz. Nada-Stiles no sabe que decir. Es decir, está un poco enfadado con Derek por haberle mostrado a su padre lo que era, porque ahora él era otro objetivo en aquel mundo sobrenatural y peligroso. Pero otra parte, que el alfa hubiera confiado su secreto más importante a otro ser humano con tan solo sacarle del hospital, era realmente increíble. Tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes. 

-Gracias, papá-Repite Stiles- Por creer en mi.

Su padre se encoge de hombros y enciende el auto. 

-Una pregunta y no diré nada al respecto sobre tu relación sobre Derek Hale porque no quiero saberlo-Stiles le mira confuso e incómodo-: ¿Qué es exactamente Derek Hale?

 

Todo está listo. Todos están ahí, expectantes. Ahora solo falta Stiles. Derek se encuentra en la entrada de la veterinaria, igual de nervioso. Desea con todas las fuerzas posibles que aquello que iban a hacer fuera suficiente para dar fin a la pesadilla. Deseaba borrar todas las atrocidades pasadas y empezar de cero. 

Empezar realmente de cero y con Stiles incluido en aquel comienzo. 

 

Cuando su padre aparca frente a la veterinaria después de un buen rato, Stiles le mira confuso. 

-Pensé que íbamos a casa-comenta. Mira por segunda vez por la ventanilla y entonces le ve. Ahí está Derek, mirándole a su vez fijamente con esa mirada que tanto cautiva a Stiles. 

-Vamos-le incita su padre mientras abre la puerta. El Sheriff también se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de Derek y está tenso. Stiles baja aún sin decir nada. No entiende muy bien porque han ido a la veterinaria y porqué Derek está ahí. 

Los dos sea acercan, dubitativos por diferentes motivos, al alfa. 

-Hola-le saluda en voz baja Stiles. Derek le mira pero no contesta. Stiles siente repentinas ganas de abrazarle. Le ha añorado, pese que lo había visto la noche anterior, cuando había ido a sacarle del hospital. Pero eso fue cuando estaba rodeado de una completa oscuridad y casi no había podido verle. Sin embargo, ahí le tenía de frente y deseaba rodearle con los brazos y besarle. 

-Bueno-su padre interrumpe sus pensamientos-, iré dentro de la…Para que habléis y eso-Su padre suena nervioso y entra rápidamente a la clínica veterinaria. Stiles se siente un momento incómodo. Stiles sabe que a su padre no le molesta que tenga algo con alguien del mismo sexo, sin importar la diferencia de edad, ni nada. Pero quizás se sienta un poco incómodo al descubrir que ese alguien sea Derek Hale y Stiles le entiende. 

-Le has dicho a mi padre lo que eres-rompe Stiles el silencio. Derek se cruza de brazos e intenta relajarse. 

-Lo he hecho. 

-¿Por mi?-Derek asiente lentamente. -¿Tanto significo para ti, como para decirle a otra persona, nada más ni nada menos que a un Sheriff, que eres un ser mitológico?-Derek comienza a acercarse a Stiles. Le rodea el rostro con ambas manos y le sujeta para mirarle claramente a la cara. 

-Sí, Stiles. Lo hice todo por ti. Porque te quiero-Stiles abre la boca, intentar pensar en algo racional pero la cercanía de Derek y la de sus labios se lo impiden. Stiles se pone de puntillas y le besa suavemente. Es tímido al principio, pero Derek toma las riendas y le besa con más intensidad con los segundos que pasan. Stiles gime al notar la lengua del alfa invadir su boca y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Derek. Después pasa sus dedos entre el pelo del hombre lobo, pidiendo más. Derek baja una mano hasta la cintura del chico para apretarle y restregarse contra él.Stiles empieza excitarse, y si no fuera porque están en un sitio público, ya hubiera empezado a quitarse la ropa. 

Derek para el beso antes de que se le vaya de las manos y se separa el chico. 

-¿Por qué me ha traído mi padre aquí?-Pregunta Stiles cuando ya ha recuperado el aliento. El rostro de Derek se tensa y a Stiles no le gusta. 

-Debes confiar en mí-le dice en cambio. La mente de Stiles viaja aquel momento cuando ambos se encontraban la piscina, intentando no ahogarse y sobrevivir a un lagarto asesino enrome. Recuerda las palabras de Derek.

-Confío en ti. Completamente-Derek aprieta los labios y asiente. 

-Bien-Agarra al chico por el brazo y empieza a arrastrarle hacia dentro de la veterinaria. Stiles puede notar la tensión de Derek en su brazo, por la fuerza con la que él le agarra.

Le lleva prácticamente arrastras a dentro. Y entonces le sorprende ver a Scott, Isaac, Allison y al padre de ésta y claro está Deaton. 

La confusión aumenta. Qué hacían todos ahí?

Su padre está en la esquina, mirándole preocupado pero sin decir nada. 

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunta esperando que alguien le responda. 

-Hemos encontrado una solución-Comenta Scott, en parte alegre por ver a su mejor amigo ahí, pero por otra parte tenso por la razón de que esté ahí. 

-¿Qué solución?

-Vamos a expulsar al demonio, Stiles-Le explica Allison. 

Stiles siente un nudo en el estómago. 

"Esto se pone divertido", dice la voz en su cabeza, mientras se ríe. 

-¿Te está hablando?-Le pregunta Deaton y Stiles le mira y asiente-Has perdido la mirada unos segundos-le explica. 

-¿Cómo vais a sacarle de mi?-Quiere saber el chico. Todos miran a Derek y Stiles se gira hacia él. 

-Debemos detener tu corazón…-el Sheriff le interrumpe antes de que pueda continuar. 

-¡Habías dicho que ibas a salvar a mi hijo, no a matarle!-Stiles le mira y se siente en parte culpable por tener que hacerle pasar por aquello. 

"Así que es eso", murmura el demonio en su cabeza. 

-¿El qué?-Pregunta en voz alta Stiles a nadie en concreto, pues le ha preguntado al demonio. 

"Van a intercambiarnos de lugar" Se ríe de nuevo, pero una risa ansiosa. 

Stiles abre los ojos como platos y mira a Derek. 

-¿Va a funcionar?-Derek aprieta los labios y mira a Chris Argent. 

-No lo sabemos. Pero no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres. Buscaremos otra solución-le ofrece Derek esperando que el chico le haga caso.

-Está bien-accede el chico después de varios minutos.-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Stiles-protesta su padre. Stiles le mira y niega con la cabeza.

-Papa, no sabes lo que es tener esta cosa dentro de mi cabeza. Las imágenes que me muestra. Quiere que mate, a todas las personas que me importan. Quiere que te mate-Su padre le mira serio pero también asustado. Stiles se acerca y le abraza- Sé que tienes miedo, yo lo tengo, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que esto. 

"Oh, pero mira que eres exagerado, mi pequeño humano"

Stiles ignora la voz y mira a Deaton. 

-¿Y bien?-Deaton asiente y le conduce a una sala alejada.

Está casi vacía excepto por una bañera llena de agua y con lo que parece cubos de hielo. 

-¿Tengo que meterme ahí?-Pregunta un poco inseguro Stiles. 

-Sí, necesitamos que desconectes completamente de tu cuerpo, Stiles.

-Todo irá bien-le susurra Derek a su espalda mientras coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles-Yo estaré aquí-Stiles asiente y se quita los zapatos.

Inspirando profundamente, se mete dentro de la bañera. Ahoga un gemido cuando el agua fría toca su piel. Resiste las ganas de salir corriendo y se sienta. Stiles intenta respirar normal mientras su cuerpo lucha para no quedarse congelado.

Derek se agacha a su altura y aprieta con fuerza sus hombros. Aquello le da seguridad. 

-Stiles-le susurra Derek aún sujetando sus hombros-, te quiero-Entonces con fuerza pero sin herir al chico, Derek sumerge a Stiles bajo el agua. El chico se ve sorprendido y desprevenido, por lo que hunde la cabeza con la boca abierta, dejando entrar así el agua. Se resiste con fiereza y empieza a luchar contra Derek arañando sus brazos, pero él es más fuerte. El alfa siente un gran dolor en el pecho por lo que está haciendo, pero debe terminar. El Sheriff grita al ver aquello, pero Scott y Isaac le sujetan, también sufriendo por aquella escena.

Los minutos pasan y los movimientos de Stiles son cada vez más lentos hasta prácticamente estar inmóvil en la bañera. Derek se concentra en el latido de su corazón, que late lentamente durante segundos. Entonces solo hay silencio. 

Suelta a Stiles y su cuerpo flota sobre el agua, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Está muerto. 

Derek siente como si le faltara el aire y un gran nudo en la garganta. Todos están en silencio, esperando. Nada sucede, ningún ruido. 

-Derek-le advierte Scott. Derek se agacha para coger a Stiles y sacarlo del agua antes de que sea realmente tarde, pero entonces es el mismo Stiles quien sale de golpe del agua. Abriendo la boca en busca de aire y seguidamente se desmaya de nuevo.

Derek le agarra con rapidez para que no vuelva a hundirse. Saca el pálido cuerpo de Stiles del agua y se asegura de que está respirando. 

-Está vivo-murmura cuando oye su corazón latir frenéticamente. Pero no puede cantar victoria todavía. 

-¿Ha funcionado?-Pregunta Isaac. 

-Vamos a mi despacho-le dice Deaton y Derek asiente. Coge a Stiles entre sus brazos y sigue a Deaton, oyendo los pasos de los demás tras él. 

Deaton aparta la mesa contra un rincón y coloca una silla. Derek coloca a Stiles en ella. 

-Ten-Deaton se acerca y le da una cuerda.- Debemos atarle por precaución-Derek asiente de manera automática y seguidamente ata las manos de Stiles contra la silla. Una vez atado, se endereza y retrocede hacia los demás mientras mira el cuerpo de Stiles inconsciente. 

-Que alguien traiga la daga-murmura Scott. 

Allison asiente y sale del cuarto acompañada por Isaac. 

-¿Qué pasará ahora?-Pregunta el Sheriff mirando asustado por su hijo y de que no despierte. 

-Ahora-responde una voz que corresponde a Stiles. El chico levanta la mirada y sonríe con una sonrisa que no es humana.Y sus ojos ya no son marrones, sino negros. Tan oscuros que parecen un pozo sin fin llenos de horror y sangre.-, vamos a divertirnos como a mi me gusta.

Los presentes miran atónitos a aquel ser que tienen delante. Ya no es Stiles. Puede hablar como él, pero Derek lo siente. Frío y muerte. 

-Deja a Stiles y te mataremos rápidamente-Dice Chris Argent. 

El demonio/Stiles se ríe. 

-Oh, por favor, no-Se burla con fingiendo estar asustado- Si muero yo, muere Stiles-les informa a los demás.- Así que lo veo un poco difícil. 

-Por favor-le suplica el Sheriff. El demonio le mira.

-Siendo sinceros, puede que hasta me guste estar en este cuerpo. Stiles y yo tenemos una…-mira a Derek y su sonrisa se vuelve amplia- relación bastante especial. Quizás decida apropiarme definitivamente de él y mantenerle a él como mascota aquí encerrado-Derek aprieta los puños con fuerza.

-Te mataremos. 

-Y Stiles morirá también-replica el demonio. Empieza a reírse- No os dais cuenta de con qué tratáis. Soy mucho más de lo que imagináis. He vivido durante siglos y nada ni nadie me ha detenido. Vosotros tampoco lo haréis ahora-En ese instante las cuerdas que ataban al cuerpo de Stiles contra la silla se rompen. 

Todo pasa a cámara lenta. 

Todos salen volando por los aires, chocando violentamente contra las paredes. Derek consigue protegerse la cabeza cuando su cuerpo comisiona contra la pared. Logra ver a Scott, Chris Argent, Deaton y al Sheriff inconscientes y atados en el suelo. 

-¿Sabes? Stiles no se me resistiría tanto si no fuera por ti-El demonio agarra con una fuerza sobrenatural a Derek y lo eleva en el aire para ponerle contra la pared.- ¿Qué ves en este chico tan débil?-Derek mira fijamente a los ojos del demonio/Stiles. 

-Stiles-le llama con desesperación. 

-No está en casa en estos momentos-se burla el demonio- Si quieres puedo dejarle un mensaje de tu parte. 

-Stiles, eres más fuerte que él-El demonio se ríe mientras aprieta sus manos contra el cuello de Derek. 

-Me temo que no. 

-Coge me a mi-ofrece entonces Derek. El demonio/Stiles le mira sorprendido.- Yo por él. 

-Esto si que es una sorpresa-El demonio le mira curioso antes de sonreír.

-Déjale vivir-le suplica.- y coge me a mi. 

-Vaya, vaya-Suelta una carcajada-Deberías oír como grita Stiles ahora mismo en mi mente. Encerrado en su propia cabeza.

-Yo a cambio de Stiles-repite Derek.

El demonio afloja el amarre y suelta a Derek.

-Tienes suerte, no todos los días se puede ser un alfa-murmura acercando su rostro al de Derek- Acepto el trato-Los ojos de Stiles ya no son negros, sino blancos. 

Una especie humo negro empieza a salir por la boca y nariz de Stiles y se mete con violencia por la de Derek. El alfa siente aquel ser meterse en su interior. Intenta luchar pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte. La oscuridad empieza a rodearle. El hedor a muerte y sangre recorre sus venas. Miles de susurros en su mente. 

Tanto Derek como Stiles caen al suelo inconscientes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, realmente siendo haber publicado hasta ahora, pero he tenido poco tiempo para poder escribir y no encontraba una buena manera de que el capitulo siguiera adelante.  
> He utilizado un poco la manera de poseer de Sobrenatural. Y la escena de la bañera de la tercera temporada.  
> Mil gracias por leer y espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.


	12. Capitulo Doce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.

-¡Stiles, despierta!-Scott sacude con fuerza el cuerpo de su amigo mientras le llama. Stiles abre los ojos despacio, sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho. 

-¿Scott?-Stiles parpadea para ver con claridad y encuentra la cara de Scott frente a él, mirándole con preocupación. Stiles se siente desorientado y confuso unos segundos antes de que los recuerdos regresan a su mente. Abre los ojos como platos- ¡Derek! ¡¿Dónde está Derek?!-Grita mientras intenta levantarse del suelo pero Scott se lo impide.

-Derek no está-murmura Scott en voz baja. 

-¡Se intercambió de lugar! ¡Él por mi! ¡Tenemos que salvarle!-Scott aprieta los labios y un par de lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. 

-¿Qué ocurre, Scott?-Scott baja la mirada, más misterioso y Stiles se asusta.

-Allison ha muerto-murmura en susurro. Stiles abre la boca pero no puede decir nada.-Ha intentado matar al demonio con la daga ella misma, pero…-su voz se desvanece. Scott empieza a llorar y Stiles no puede hacer otra cosa que colocar su mano en el hombro de su amigo. No hay palabras suficientes como para confortarle. Él mismo llora también porque Allison no se merecía ese final. Y ahora Derek también estaba en peligro.-Le infravaloramos, Stiles. Es mucho más poderoso de lo que pensábamos.

-Scott, yo…

-Isaac también ha sido herido-añade Scott rápidamente- Tu padre le ha llevado al hospital-Stiles asiente, tranquilo de oír que su padre está a salvo.- El padre de Allison ha ido en busca de Derek. Deaton le ha acompañado-Stiles no dice nada. Su amigo ha entrado se encuentra en una fase de la que solo él puede salir. Y cuando lo haga, ahí estará Stiles. 

-Tenemos que ayudar a Derek-Scott no responde. Ayuda a Stiles a levantarse y salen fuera de la clínica. 

 

Es está oscureciendo, lo que indica que Stiles ha estado inconsciente durante un par de horas y Derek ya puede estar muy lejos. 

Scott le da la daga a Stiles cuando entran al jeep de este último y le cuenta todo lo que tiene que hacer. 

Ahora era su deber de hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Derek. Se lo debía. Y a Allison también. Si no hubiera sido por ella, era probable que Stiles se hubiera convertido en un monstruo.  

-¿Crees que estará muy lejos?-Pregunta Stiles mientras Scott conduce en silencio, mirando fijamente la carretera. 

-Deaton me ha dicho que le han seguido el rastro hasta el bosque. Cerca de la antigua mansión de los Hale-Stiles asiente e intenta mantener la esperanza de que Derek sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra el demonio. Él lo había intentado y a duras penas había perdido el control. No se había dejado dominar por aquella cosa porque…quería vivir. Solo esperaba que Derek luchara lo suficiente porque sabía también como manipulaba a los demás el demonio. Como jugaba con tu mente y te hacía creer cosas que no eran ciertas. 

 

Pasa un buen rato cuando llegan a la vieja mansión de los Hale. Fuera de la casa se encuentra el coche de Chris Argent.

Cuando Stiles está a punto de salir del coche, Scott le agarra por el brazo, deteniéndole. 

-¿Qué ocurre?-Scott mueve la cabeza con la nariz en alto.- ¿Qué?

-Huelo a sangre-Un nudo en el estómago se forma en el estómago de Stiles.

-¿Qué más?-Se obliga a preguntar. Scott se concentra y logra oír el leve latido de un corazón.

-Hay alguien dentro de la casa. Yo iré primero, tú detrás-Stiles asiente. Los dos bajan, totalmente en alerta. El corazón de Stiles late frenéticamente mientras miles de imágenes se crean en su mente, intentando adivinar lo que se van a encontrar. 

Scott abre la vieja y desgastada puerta. Stiles le sigue de cerca y se dirige hacia el salón principal. 

-¡Deaton!-grita Scott corriendo hacia el hombre quien está inconsciente en el suelo. Stiles también corre hacia él pero entonces ve el inerte cuerpo de Chris Argent y se detiene. Se acerca para revisar su pulso y al no encontrarle lo tapa con una vieja y sucia manta y se acerca a Scott.

El veterinario apenas respira.

-Acaba de irse-susurra en voz baja y sin abrir los ojos. 

-Deaton no te duermas-Le pide Scott al ver la gran herida que tiene en la cabeza. 

-Debes llevarle al hospital ahora-le ordena Stiles. Entre los dos cargan a Deaton hasta el jeep. 

-¿Y tú?-Pregunta Scott asustado-¡No pienso dejarte aquí! 

-Yo no me iré sin Derek-le contesta Stiles.

Los dos se miran fijamente durante varios minutos hasta que Scott niega con la cabeza.

-Volveré en cuanto deje a Deaton a salvo -Stiles asiente-Ten cuidado -le dice dándole un rápido abrazo. 

Scott le pasa una linterna que Stiles guarda en la guantera y desaparece rápidamente entre la carretera y los árboles. 

 

Stiles le ve marcharse hasta quedarse completamente a solas en el bosque. Su corazón late con rapidez cuando empieza a caminar hacia los árboles. No sabe a donde ir, qué dirección debe tomar. Se deja guiar por su instinto en medio de la oscuridad, con la simple luz de la luna y de su linterna que no son de mucha ayuda. Siente frío porque su ropa sigue mojada. Su cuerpo sigue débil y se siente agotado. No sabe cuanto tiempo camina por el bosque. Puede que minutos u horas. Puede que no encuentre a Derek nunca más, puede que ya le haya perdido. Puede que ya sea demasiado tarde. 

Stiles aprieta los puños. 

No debía pensar de esa manera. No, después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Debía hacerlo por las víctimas del demonio, por Allison y su padre, por Deaton, por Derek. 

Si no lo hacía él, no lo haría nadie más. 

 

Sin darse cuenta, Stiles llega al lugar donde tanto Laura Hale como Erica están enterradas. Se da cuenta de que penosamente ha dado vueltas en círculos y la mansión de los Hale no está en lejos. Pero eso no le importa para nada cuando lo ve. 

Se acerca lentamente, sin importar si hacía ruido porque Derek seguramente ya le habría oído. 

-Derek-dice en voz baja. El alfa de da la vuelta y ve que está cubierto de sangre. Su mirada es brillante pero sigue siendo humana. Le mira asustado y Stiles se obliga a respirar profundamente para no perder la calma.

-Stiles…Los he…Los he matado -Stiles se acerca despacio, mirando a Derek con un nudo en el estómago. 

-No has sido tú, Derek -le asegura Stiles-Ha sido la cosa que está en tu cabeza. Te está controlando-Derek abre la boca pero no emite un ruido- No dejes que te manipule. 

-Mi familia…ellos murieron por mi culpa-La voz de Derek se desvanece-Erica y Boyd..murieron porque no supe protegerles…Isaac….

-¡Isaac está vivo! ¡Sigue vivo! -Stiles levanta la voz y consigue que Derek le preste atención.- Está en el hospital. 

-Me gustó-murmura Derek entonces- Sentir la sangre de Allison en mis manos y luego la de su padre. Ver cómo él luchaba con furia contra mi, por haber matado a su hija-La voz de Derek se torna oscura. Sus ojos se vuelven negros. Aquel ya no es Derek.-Deberías haberle visto, Stiles. Luchar patéticamente para luego morir en cuestión de segundos-El demonio se ríe y Stiles se estremece.

-Deja a Derek en paz-le suplica el chico. 

El demonio/Derek sonríe, mostrando una blanca dentadura. 

-Él mismo se ofreció, Stiles-replica ofendido- No voy a devolver algo que me han regalado. Sería de muy mala educación.

-Coge me a mi. Yo a cambio de él-El demonio se ríe a carcajadas mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que he encontrado a mi perfecto anfitrión-El demonio camina hacia Stiles, quien se queda quito como una estatua al sentir su respiración tan cerca.- Aunque ahora lo veo-El demonio/Derek levanta la mano y acaricia con su mano manchada de sangre la mejilla de Stiles, casi con ternura- Estáis rotos de distintas maneras y sin embargo os complementáis bien, como las piezas de un rompecabezas-Su mano desciende hasta sus labios y Stiles siente como miles de alarmas suenan en su cabeza.-No puedes salvarle, Stiles-susurra antes de besarle. Stiles quiere retroceder pero el demonio le coge por los hombros con fuerza, impidiéndole que se mueva- Puedo matarte en este instante. Te convertirías en un saco de huesos en cuestión de segundos. No volverías a sentir nada. Ni dolor, ni sufrimiento. Todo desaparecería con solo un chasquido-El demonio/Derek se separa varios centímetros de Stiles para mirarle a la cara. 

-Seguirías estando en el cuerpo de Derek-replica Stiles mientras disimuladamente mete la mano en su bolsillo para coger la daga.

-Lo vuestro nunca habría funcionado-dice el demonio sonriendo con superioridad-Él es un hombre lobo. Tú, humano.

-Derek, sé que estás ahí-murmura Stiles mirando a los oscuros ojos del demonio/Derek en busca de una señal. Él mismo había pasado por eso y aunque no había podido hacer nada cuando el demonio había tenido el control, podía ver y sentir todo. 

Éste último se ríe. 

-Derek ya no está, Stiles-replica el demonio-. Soy el único que se encuentra en este cuerpo-Stiles intenta no hacerle caso al demonio. Aprieta con fuerza el puño de la daga.

-Te quiero, Derek-Sin más miramientos, Stiles apuñala al demonio en el pecho con velocidad y precisión. Sin embargo, el demonio estaba más alerta de lo que el chico imaginaba y logró esquivar la daga, clavándose entonces su hombro. Eso, de igual manera no evita que el demonio/Derek grite de dolor. 

Stiles se ve impulsado contra el suelo y logra ver como una gran mancha de sangre negra se forma en el hombro de la criatura. 

-Pensé que éramos amigos, Stiles-comenta muy enfadado. Stiles mira la daga en el suelo. Sabe que no tiene más que una oportunidad. Y se lanza hacia ella. Está a punto de tocarla cuando el demonio le agarra y le hace chocar de bruces contra un árbol. Los huesos de Stiles suenan violentamente cuando cae hacia el suelo.- Creí que teníamos algo especial, mi pequeño humano-dice el demonio acercándose a Stiles, quien sigue en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Stiles levanta la mirada desafiante cuando el demonio se coloca frente a él.- No eres mas que como otro humano cualquiera: egoísta-Agarra a Stiles por el cuello.

Stiles intenta luchar contra aquellas manos, pero está demasiado débil. 

-¿Es egoísta querer salvar a la persona que amas?-Pregunta entrecontadamente. Su vista empieza a volverse borrosa y empieza a sentir la falta de oxigeno.- Derek, sé que estas ahí-susurra haciendo un gran esfuerzo Stiles. 

-Derek ya no está con nosotros, Stiles-La presión es más fuerte y Stiles empieza a sentir como su cuerpo se vuelve cada vez más desfallecido. 

Stiles cierra los ojos y piensa en las miles de cosas que quiere decirle a su padre. Le pide perdón a Scott por no haber cumplido su promesa de tener cuidado y también a Allison por no haber podido vengarla. Ni a ella, ni a su padre, ni a todas las personas que han muerto tras el camino sangriento de aquel demonio. 

Entonces, Stiles oye un gemido y el afloje que siente en el cuello ya no existe. 

Su cuerpo cae al suelo, débil. No puede moverse, ni abrir los ojos. Se encuentra a oscuras y sin tener la idea de qué sucede.

-Stiles-susurra una voz familiar.

 

[…]

Cuando su madre le asegura que tanto Deaton como Isaac van a recuperarse, Scott sale corriendo del hospital para luego subirse al jeep y regresar a la mansión de los Hale donde anteriormente ha dejado a Stiles. Su instinto le dice que aquello había sido una realmente mala idea, pero tampoco hubiera podido hacer nada porque Stiles es Stiles y Derek era alguien importante para él.

Scott siente una opresión en el pecho al pensar en Allison. No había podido protegerla y ahora estaba muerta. Puesto que el Sheriff no podía hacer nada más que esperar y rezar a que su hijo siguiera con vida y regresara sano y a salvo, le había prometido a Scott que se encargaría del cuerpo de Allison y el de su padre. Scott se lo había agradecido con un simple asentimiento de cabeza porque si se paraba a pensar en Allison caería en pozo sin fin. 

 

Scott estaciona frente a la casa y se siente intranquilo al no ver a Stiles cerca. Solo espera no llegar otra vez demasiado tarde. No podría soportar perder a otra persona que quiere. 

Sigue el rastro de Stiles a la profundidad del bosque. Le sorprende que no esté tan lejos de los alrededores. Entonces percibe el latido de dos corazones, uno más lento que otro. Y se da más prisa. 

El demonio no se ha percatado de él porque está demasiado concentrado en Stiles y Scott se aprovecha de ello. Ve la daga en el suelo y la coge. Se acerca lo más sigiloso posible. 

-¿Es egoísta querer salvar a la persona que amas?-La voz de Stiles suena entrecortada. El rostro de Stiles se va adormeciendo-Derek, sé que estás ahí.

-Derek ya no está con nosotros, Stiles-El demonio hace más presión y entonces Scott decir actuar. 

Se lanza contra ellos y clava la daga contra Derek, dándole justo en el corazón. El demonio suelta un gemido, sorprendido, y suelta a Stiles, quien cae al suelo inmediatamente. Una especie de nube negra sale de la boca de Derek y se vuelve un pringoso líquido negro. 

La mirada oscura del demonio en los ojos de Derek le miran por última vez antes de que el cuerpo caiga al suelo. 

Scott respira aceleradamente, soltando la daga y arrodillándose frente a Stiles. 

-Stiles-Lo coloca boca arriba mientras con alivio oye su corazón latir. 

-¿Derek?-Pregunta sin abrir los ojos. Scott mira el cuerpo inmóvil de Derek a un lado y después mira a su amigo. 

No oye ningún ruido. Ni siquiera su latido. 

-No lo ha conseguido, Stiles-murmura Scott apenado. Stiles abre los ojos y mira el cuerpo de Derek inerte. Prácticamente se arrastra en el suelo para llegar hasta él. Apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Derek, sin importarle si se mancha de sangre, o de aquella sangre negra. El rostro de Stiles se contrae y comienza a sollozar.

Aquella pesadilla por fin había llegado a su fin, no sin antes haber sufrido muchas pérdidas por el camino. 

Aquella pesadilla sería una que jamás olvidarían. 

Porque ahora sabían que existían muchos más monstruos de lo que habían imaginado y que no podían enfrentarse a todos sin que el caos y la muerte se desataran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que este sería el último capitulo de la historia, pero se me ha hecho un poco seco y me he decidido con caer un epílogo. A ver con qué nos sorprende el otro final!  
> Muchas gracias por leer y por esos comentarios que me ayudan a ver si he cometido algún error. Saludos y espero que tengáis un buen inicio de semana.   
> Atte.: Any


	13. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sobrevive a un ataque extraño en la gasolinera. Cuando empieza a escuchar voces e imaginar cosas sabe que algo realmente va mal. ¿Serán simplemente imaginaciones suyas, o realmente hay algo maligno que le acecha? Con la ayuda de Derek y los demás, intentará descubrir la verdad…aunque eso signifique una muerte segura.

-Stiles, debes ir al instituto-Le informa el Sheriff a su hijo, pero éste sigue recostado sobre la cama, dándole la espalda. El Sheriff suspira y se acerca hasta sentarse en la cama- Hijo, sé que no estás preparado para hablar del tema, pero han pasado tres días y debes mirar hacia adelante. Es lo que Der-, es lo que él habría querido-El Sheriff observa como la espalda de Stiles se tensa ante la mera mención de Derek. Su hijo no responde  y el Sheriff suspira nuevamente antes de levantarse- Está bien, puedes faltar hoy, pero mañana vas a ir sí o sí, aunque deba llevarte arrastras-Utiliza un tono firme para ver la reacción de su hijo, pero claro está, no hay reacción alguna. 

Sale de la habitación en silencio y se dirige hacia la comisaría, pensando cómo poder sacar a su hijo de aquella espiral de dolor. 

 

Stiles oye la puerta principal cerrarse. Se gira y mira hacia el techo. 

Stiles sabe que su padre probablemente tenga razón, pero la sensación de vacío que siente en su pecho al pensar en seguir adelante y que Derek ya no forme parte de aquella idea le mata. 

Han pasado tres días desde que Scott matara al demonio. Tres días de la muerte de Allison y su padre. Tres días desde que Derek ya no iba a volver.  

Beacon Hills volvía a ser el mismo pueblo aburrido de antes.

Aunque la sospechosa muerte de los Argent había llamado la atención, su padre había podido manejarlo con normalidad. La historia que se había inventado era que Gerard Argent había regresado aún más trastornado y había matado a su propia familia. Y cómo tras su espalda estaban los asesinatos de Erica y Boyd, nadie lo había dudado. También ayudaba el testimonio que Deaton había dado, así que ahora Gerard estaba en busca y captura, y no solo por los policías, sino por los propios cazadores. 

Por supuesto, aquello solo era para cubrir los últimos sucesos que habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas hacia la gente que no conocía el mundo sobrenatural. 

Stiles se había sentido desorientado y confuso tras aquella noche. No recordaba exactamente todos los detalles y sabe Dios que no quiere hacerlo tampoco. 

Recuerda cómo Scott le había sacado del bosque prácticamente arrastras, prometiéndole después recoger el cuerpo de Derek. Stiles no le había preguntado nada más, ni había hablado con él desde entonces a pesar de que había venido a su casa a saludarle. Tampoco había vuelto a ver el cuerpo de Derek. 

 

Stiles siente un repentino dolor en el pecho y suelta un gemido, que suena como el quejido de un animalillo lastimado. 

Ahora entendía perfectamente la expresión de corazón roto. Nada tenía que ver con los rechazos de Lydia en el pasado, sino que era mucho más. Derek se había convertido en parte de él mucho más antes de haberle conocido. Era su otra mitad. Y sin él, parte de su alma era un limbo donde vagaba sin rumbo fijo. 

Perder a Derek, era lo mismo que cuando había perdido a su madre. Se sentía más solo que nunca, aún teniendo a su padre y a Scott. 

_Estáis rotos de distintas maneras y sin embargo os complementáis bien, como las piezas de un rompecabezas_.

Esas habían sido las palabras que el demonio había descrito sobre los dos.  Y si no fuera por los acontecimientos que habían venido después, no habría podido estar más de acuerdo. 

 

Stiles se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia el baño. Se da una ducha larga y fría, alejando cualquier pensamiento. Media hora más tarde, se viste con cualquier cosa que tiene a mano y baja al piso inferior. Va a la cocina y decide desayunar cereal. 

Reina un completo silencio en toda la casa, a excepción del sonido que produce Stiles cuando mastica. Entonces suena el teléfono, pero el chico ni se molesta en correr y contestar. Deja que suene el contestado. 

- _Hey, Stiles, soy yo_ -La voz de Scott suena al otro lado de la linea nervioso- _No sé si esto es un buen momento, pero solo quería decirte que Isaac y yo hemos decidido saltarnos las clases e ir a llevarle flores a Allison y me preguntaba si…._ -La voz de Scott se desvanece- _Da igual, olvídalo, es una mala idea. ¿Cuídate, esta bien?_ -Cuelga seguidamente. 

Stiles deja la cuchara en el cuenco vacío y fija la mirada en la pared.

No tiene ganas de ir al cementerio. 

Es demasiado pronto, pero tampoco quiere dejar a Scott de lado. Él también había sufrido una pérdida y la llevaba bastante mejor que Stiles, o por lo menos eso hacía pensar a los demás. Allison había significado su mundo entero, su primer amor. Y Stiles, como su mejor amigo que era, debía estar ahí para apoyarle. 

Sin pensárselo apenas, Stiles coge sus llaves del jeep rápidamente y sale de la casa rumbo hacia el cementerio, parando antes a comprar flores. 

 

Cuando llega al cementerio, Stiles logra ver a Isaac y a Scott frente a la lápida de Allison. Scott tiene los hombros hundidos y Stiles puede notar como a duras penas consigue controlarse. Stiles se acerca lentamente y coloca su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Éste mira mira a Stiles, sorprendido de verle ahí, pero la tristeza sigue en sus ojos. Stiles intenta forzar una leve sonrisa, pero le sale una mueca. No se dicen nada el tiempo que están ahí. Los tres en silencio, cada uno en su mente, frente a la lápida de Allison Argent. 

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Stiles se ha despedido de Isaac y Scott, éste pasa a ver la tumba de su madre. Solo está un rato ahí. El tiempo suficiente como para desahogarse con ella, a pesar de que su madre no le va a responder. 

Stiles no tiene ganas de regresar a casa en ese momento. Llegar y encerrarse en su cuarto no le parece mala idea, pero que horas más tarde su padre regresara a casa, lo viera ahí de nuevo y que volviera al mismo tema, no le apetecía mucho más. 

En vez de coger el camino a casa, se desvía y pone rumbo al edificio abandonado en el que vivía Derek. Ahí sí puede estar en su propio mundo de dolor, con la absoluta certeza de que nadie lo molestaría. 

Stiles siente una opresión en el pecho cuando entra en aquel loft. 

Sigue igual de sucio y abandonado. Con la mesa llena de papeles y las sábana de la cama revueltas. 

Stiles se siente pequeño e indefenso. Camina lentamente hacia la cama, se quita los zapatos y se echa en ella, tapándose seguidamente con las sábanas. Huelen a Derek y Stiles absorbe el aroma intentando memorizarlo.

Varios minutos más tarde, se queda dormido. 

 

[…]

Había ido a buscarle a su casa y no le había encontrado. Había ido a comisaría en busca de su padre por si sabía dónde se encontraba, pero después de que al Sheriff casi le diera un ataque al corazón al verle, pensó que no había sido buena idea. Esa fue casi la misma reacción de Isaac y Scott cuando apareció por su casa y le vieron. Le hicieron miles de preguntas, que no respondo porque para él era más importante encontrar a Stiles. 

Le había buscado por todos los sitios posibles sin éxito alguno. Ir al viejo edificio era su última oportunidad. Y al parecer había dado en el clavo al ver su coche estacionado fuera. 

Derek entra en el loft, expectante y todo su cuerpo se relaja al ver al humano en su cama. Stiles está durmiendo en posición fetal, abrazando con fuerza las sábanas que le cubren. Murmura cosas que a Derek le es imposible entender. 

Su corazón late con rapidez a medida que se acerca hacia Stiles. Se sienta de rodillas y acaricia el pelo del chico. 

-Stiles-susurra inclinando la cabeza hasta los labios del humano. El beso es leve, lo suficiente como para que el cuerpo de Stiles reaccione.- Despierta-Stiles frunce el ceño pero no abre los ojos. Derek le besa de nuevo solo que esta vez en la mejilla-Te he estado buscando-Derek le aparta el pelo de la cara con ternura.-Stiles.

Stiles oye una voz llamarle. La voz de Derek le llama. Su sueño cambia completamente de la oscuridad a la luz. 

-Derek-gimotea Stiles aún inconsciente

-Estoy aquí-Derek mueve el cuerpo de Stiles con delicadeza hasta colocarlo boca arriba sobre la cama. Le quita la sábana. 

-Derek, no te vayas-suplica Stiles. Derek sonríe y besa suavemente sus labios. 

-Abre los ojos-Stiles vuelve a fruncir el ceño, pero le hace caso. Lentamente, los ojos de Stiles se encuentra con los de Derek. Stiles se olvida de respirar al mirarle ahí, vivo, frente a él. 

-Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?-Derek esboza una leve sonrisa mientras obliga a Stiles erguirse.

-Si fuera un sueño, ¿podría besarte así?-Derek agarra el rostro del chico y pega sus bocas ya no con tanta delicadeza. Se besan con urgencia, necesidad. El aire ya no es necesario para respirar, sino aquel beso. Stiles coloca sus manos en el pelo de Derek para acercarle más.- Si fuera un sueño-murmura Derek sobre sus labios mientras respira con dificultad-, ¿podría hacer esto?-Seguidamente se coloca a horcajadas de Stiles, en una posición más dominante. Stiles suelta un gemido cuando la lengua de Derek atrapa la suya y le obliga a someterse. Stiles se deja hacer. Derek le quita la camiseta y vuelve a besar con furia a Stiles mientras ejerce presión con sus caderas sobre la notable erección del chico. Stiles gime, estirando el pelo de Derek con sus dedos a la vez que alza las caderas para aliviar un poco los intensos efectos que Derek empezaba a crean en él.

-Derek-suplica Stiles con urgencia, separando sus labios de los del alfa. Derek no puede evitar sonreír de nuevo. Mientras con una mano sostiene el cuerpo de Stiles, baja lentamente la otra hacia abajo y la introduce dentro del pantalón del chico. Stiles se queda sin aliento cuando Derek le agarra por completo y empieza a masturbarle. Stiles aprieta sus manos contra los hombros de Derek con fuerza mientras sonidos no humanos salen de su boca.- Derek…

-Hazlo, Stiles-le susurra Derek en su oído sensualmente-Córrete para mi-Stiles no pierde el tiempo y se corre. A Derek no le falta mucho para correrse también. Ver el poder que tenía en aquel ser humano y que este confiara totalmente en él y reaccionara de aquella manera significaba mucho. Con rapidez, saca la mano del pantalón de Stiles y empuja con fuerza sus caderas contra las de Stiles, quien sigue recuperándose del éxtasis del orgasmo. Varios segundos más tarde, Derek explota también. 

Los dos caen sobre la cama, relajados y satisfechos de momento. Derek atrae a Stiles contra su pecho y éste se deja llevar. 

Se quedan en silencio durante varios minutos. 

-No quiero despertar-murmura Stiles, con voz triste. Derek frunce el ceño. Levanta la barbilla del chico y le obliga a mirarle.

-Stiles, no es ningún sueño-le asegura. Los labios de Stiles tiemblan un segundo, pero sus ojos siguen sin creerle-Estoy aquí. Estoy vivo-Agarra su mano y la coloca en su corazón. Stiles siente bajo su palma el fuerte y firme latido de un corazón. Mira de nuevo a Derek, pero su mente se niega a reconocerlo. Porque si lo hace y aquello no es real, porque si de verdad vuelve a ver ilusiones no le importaría perder la cabeza con tal de tener a ese Derek a su lado. Por verle, estaría dispuesto a volverse loco. 

-Estoy soñando-repite Stiles automáticamente-Ví como Scott te clavaba aquella daga y cómo no despertaste. Scott se aseguró, dijo que tu corazón ya no latía-Derek coge de nuevo la mano de Stiles y la aprieta contra su propia mejilla.

-Estoy vivo, Stiles-Su voz se torna exasperante-Sí, mi corazón dejó de latir, pero en aquel momento fue el demonio quien murió. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero al morir el demonio y que mi corazón dejara de latir, algo me permitió salir de la caja en la que estaba atrapado y regresar a mi cuerpo-Stiles analiza aquella información. Aquello tenía en cierta forma sentido. Era lo mismo que habían hecho con él para que el demonio tuviera el completo control de su cuerpo, solo que al revés. Pero si Derek no había muerto, ¿por qué había tardado tres días en aparecer?

-Si de verdad esto no es un sueño y eres Derek, ¿por qué tres días? ¿Por qué has tardado tres días en venir a mi?-La voz de Stiles suena herida y Derek sabe que tiene razón. 

-Estaba débil y me encontraba en depósito de cadáveres-Derek sabe que no es una buena excusa, pero es lo que hay-Estuve dos días inconsciente y desperté hoy en la clínica de Deaton-La mirada del chico le hace ver a Derek que todavía no está muy convencido.-Stiles, mírame a los ojos-le pide una vez más-Mírame-Se quedan en silencio una vez más, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Stiles observa aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le han fascinado desde que conoce a Derek Hale. Su corazón late con rapidez mientras su mente se debate con los miles de pensamientos.- Te quiero, Stiles-murmura Derek. Los labios de Stiles tiemblan mientras sus manos aferran al cuerpo de Derek con fuerza. Varias lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas.

-Derek-solloza. Derek suspira aliviado de que por fin el chico le crea.- Oh, Derek-Stiles le aprieta con fuerza y esconde su rostro contra su pecho mientras sigue sollozando.

-Shhh -intenta tranquilizarle Derek acariciando su espalda suavemente. Stiles levanta la cara y le besa de nuevo con urgencia. Derek agarra el rostro de Stiles, cogiendo el control. Con un movimiento ágil, coloca a Stiles debajo de él. 

La ropa de ambos desaparecen en cuestión de segundos. Stiles rodea las caderas de Derek mientras éste se coloca entre sus piernas. Derek ni siquiera le prepara. Se introduce en él de una estocada. Ambos sueltan un gemido ante aquella sensación. Una vez acostumbrados, Derek comienza a moverse, aumentando la velocidad. Stiles coge el rostro de Derek y le besa con más necesidad. Derek no es delicado, no como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Embiste con fuerza y Stiles jadea, alzando las caderas pidiendo más y Derek se lo da. Siguen así hasta que sus cuerpo se agotan y sus cuerpos llegan a un clímax perfecto.

 

Más tarde, cuando afuera ya está oscureciendo, Stiles recoge su teléfono que se encuentra esparcido en suelo, igual que toda la demás ropa. Luego vuelve a recostarse con Derek. 

-Tengo 15 llamadas perdidas de mi padre y 20 mensajes de texto de Scott-le informa el chico antes de volver a dejar el teléfono en el suelo. Derek alza una ceja y le mira.

-No piensas llamar a tu padre por lo menos-Stiles sonríe perezoso. A Derek le gusta verle así de relajado, con el pelo despeinado y sobre todo, desnudo. 

-Nah, puedo hacer eso más tarde-murmura, intentando sonar misterioso. Derek le sigue el juego. 

-Y que tienes planeado hasta entonces?-Stiles sonríe y se coloca encima de él. Derek alza las cejas pero no dice nada. Stiles toma aquello como un permiso y besa al alfa lentamente, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza. 

-Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante-Susurra Stiles antes de volver a besarle. Derek coloca sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles y sonríe levemente. Stiles tiene razón. Tienen mucho tiempo por delante y no solo aquella noche. Toda la vida. Porque Derek por fin había encontrado a su compañero perfecto y nada más volvería a separarles. 

"El humano tiene razón Derek" dice una voz en su mente. "Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante" Se ríe con malicia  "Los tres juntos para siempre"

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de todo, simplemente me gustaría dar las gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo en leer esta corta historia. Es la primera vez y sé que no es 100% perfecto y que debo mejorar, pero me ha alegrado por lo menos llegar a terminarla. Gracias también por los comentarios y kudos! Aún no sé si publicar otra historia, pero si tenéis alguna idea por favor, siempre podéis decírmela por mi twitter @Anhalic.  
> Y ya está, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.  
> Atte.: Any


End file.
